Just One Man
by Rainbow-Says-Rawr
Summary: When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux
1. Illness and Meetings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **I have to admit, I am a little nervous posting this, because, a) I already have a 'modern Erik stalker' phic, and b) I'm a little afraid of sounding like what's already been done. However, I wanted to do something a little more … intense, I guess, then my other phic, and I just had an idea come to me when I was half asleep. So, I decided to run with it. It has similarities to Repo! The Genetic Opera, just so you know. Not too much, though. Reviews would be nice.

* * *

**Prologue/Chapter One: Illness and Meetings  


* * *

**

The headaches started three months ago.

It started with small, with inconsequential little headaches that were a minor annoyance, and developed over time into debilitating migraines that forced her to stay home from school. Her father, of course, took her to the family doctor, then to a specialist, and to many other types of doctors, and even later, therapists. They all said the same thing. Christine was merely tired, she needed rest. Christine was stressed, she needed to seek therapy. After only about 3 sessions, it was obvious that therapy was doing nothing for her, if anything her headaches worsened. It seemed that there was no cause for these headaches; they just happened.

The seizures started a month ago.

These were much more disturbing and unsettling. By now, Christine stayed home almost constantly; she was not fit for school. She couldn't even be out of bed for long without suffering an attack. The doctors tried twice as hard to find the cause, but there was no explanation. There was no brain damage. There wasn't even a _cause _to her seizures. They almost seemed to happen randomly. After two weeks it seemed hopeless. Her father, Gregory, however, refused to give up, and, ignoring his own health problems, he sought out help.

It seemed that fate rewarded his faithfulness, as soon after his search began, a man appeared. He was credible; he had all the necessary certification. He did not work with any hospital, however. When asked why, he said, rather irritably, that he preferred to work alone. He worked out of his rather large house.

However, there was one thing rather unsettling about this mysterious doctor; he wore a mask. Christine's father knew not to judge based upon appearances, but the oddity of this man, coupled with the mask made him rather disconcerting.

And so, her father tried – that's an important word, _tried –_ to find more about this man. He searched the internet; he found nothing. He searched through phone books, documents, old pieces of paper no one cared about; he found nothing. And, so, with no other option, he decided that it would be best to take this new opportunity.

He went to his daughter, and showed her the business card he had received from the man. She smiled slightly; weakly. She worried for her father, though he only worried for her. Her illness had taken a toll on him as well, he hadn't slept well since it began. She was willing to try anything that could possibly help the both of them. It was settled.

Christine was to receive medical attention from the masked man.

* * *

Christine entered the spacious house the next day. She was feeling better. Weak, but still better. She found it odd that she felt better even before she had met the man, she had felt better. She mentally shrugged. She no longer had the will to question her illness. She just wanted it over with; anyway possible.

Her father had decided to wait outside in the car, just to be safe. It did actually help. She did not know what to think of this new man; she had yet to meet him. She had barely even heard of him. But, once again; she no longer had the will to question this. She stepped through the door, and into a fairly welcoming den. He was standing there, facing the door.

As soon as she saw him, her eyes widened. He wore a black mask that covered most of his face. All that it showed was his chin, lower jaw, and the tiniest bit of his lips. She stared for a moment, stopped in her tracks, but stopped when she received an angry glare from him. Christine looked at the floor, blushing slightly. He gestured towards the couch and she sat, realizing he had yet to speak. She decided to go first, then.

"What is your name? It was on the business card, but I forgot." Christine asked softly.

"Erik." He replied.

"Erik …?" She coaxed.

"Just Erik."

"You have no last name?" Her brows furrowed slightly. She was sure there had been a last name on the card.

"No. Not that I know of." Erik said. Christine didn't like his guarded responses. She sighed. "But we are not here for that. We are here for you. Now Christine – it is Christine, isn't it? Yes, of course it is – How old are you?"

"I am 19."

"And you are still living with your father?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" She asked, slightly indignant.

"No reason. I think it is sweet." He assured.

"Well, my father has recently had some health issues, and I prefer to live at home."

"I assume you are in college?"

"Well, yes, but I'm not taking as many classes as it's summer." Christine shifted uncomfortably. This was getting a little too personal. What could this possibly have to do with her illness?

"Christine ..." He said. Her name flew off his tongue gracefully. She had never known a person with a more beautiful speaking voice. For a second she wondered what it would be like if he sang … "Christine, why have you abandoned your voice?"

She immediately stiffened. This was _way _to personal. She didn't even talk about this with her father … She looked away, but he grabbed her hand gently, and she looked back at him. "What does this have to do with anything!" She tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip on her hand to the point where it was almost painful.

"It has everything to do with this, Christine. More than you know." Another guarded response. She hated it.

"If you are not going to help me, why am I even here?" She said, frowning.

"I _am_ going to help you Christine. I will always help you. Tell me, did you not feel better today?" She nodded warily. "And you will continue to feel well, if you continue to visit me."

"Let me go." She hissed.

"I will Christine. It is not my wish to keep you here against your will. But you will come back. Believe me, you will." He let go of her hand, and she stood, and walked out the door. She got in the car, silently, and her father looked at her, concerned. Christine had much to think about.


	2. Dinner and Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **I don't really like this chapter, it's really awkward ... I'm not sure if I will really like the chapters until I get further in the story. If you have any ideas on how to improve, I would like to hear them. It'll get better, though, I promise! Sorry that the earlier chapter was really short and fast. Also, this chapter is mostly filler, and there is a lot of talking. Thanks to everyone who took interest in this story! I'm very grateful … but perhaps a little more? *wink wink*

* * *

**Chapter Two: Dinner and Decisions

* * *

**

"Well, how did it go?" Christine's father asked.

Christine sighed. "I'm not sure … he's kind of weird ..." She turned to him. "Did you know that he wears a mask?"

"Yes, Christine, I do. But you can't just judge him based upon that." Gregory said.

"Well, it's not like that, Dad. He's just … he's just kind of … intense." She commented.

"Christine," He began, "this may be the thing you need. Do you want to be sick for the rest of your life?" She shook her head. "Of course you don't. You need to get to know him better. You can't judge him just upon a half hour. I really think you should try this out. I'm not going to force you to go, but you're an adult and I hope you can try to look past it. He may be able to help you."

Christine nodded, "I'll think about it ..." She turned her head away and looked out the window. She really should give him a chance … her father was right, she had just met the man. She shouldn't have been so quick to judge.

She just didn't like talking about such touchy subjects … not with anyone. She winced when she thought of her earlier actions. She really shouldn't have been so cruel. She felt compelled to see him again … to apologize, perhaps.

"Okay, well, Christine, since you are feeling better, how about we go out to eat! We haven't done that in over a month!" Gregory suggested. Christine brightened. "I'll take that as a yes." He drove to the nearest restaurant. They got a table without much wait and sat, enjoying the time together. This was the best Christine had felt in quite a long time.

"I'm glad you are feeling well, Christine." Her father smiled at her.

"So am I. Hey! Maybe if I continue to feel well, I could go back to school!" She said cheerfully.

"Christine," He said, "I'm not so sure of that, sweet heart. We shouldn't try to push it. But we'll see."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But I miss my friends. Meg says she doesn't dance as well without me. I think that's a load of bull-" A stern look from her father cut off her sentence. She smiled. "I think that's a load of crap. She's amazing." Christine took a sip of her drink and winced. Gregory immediately stiffened.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing." She said, "Really, it's nothing. It's just cold and it hit a sensitive spot. You really don't need to worry over me as much as you do."

"Of course I do, Christine. You've been sick for _months. _One day doesn't change that, no matter how much I wish it does."

"I just wish that you would use some of your concern on yourself. You aren't exactly in the best of shape as you are, either." Christine commented softly.

"Christine, you are more important than me. You will always be more important. I … I can't lose another loved one …" He replied. Christine reached across the table, and grabbed his shoulder.

"I won't ever leave you dad, you know that." She said. They sat in silence for a couple of moments, unsure of what to say.

"Why don't we move onto more pleasant things?" He suggested. She nodded, a small smiled returning to her face.

"How is Mama V?" Christine asked, feeling slightly selfish that she had not asked about the woman in quite some time.

"She's fine, Christine. She worried about you. We all are. She hopes that you will be well enough to go on our annual trip to the beach. Remember that boy that you met there?"

"Raoul! Oh, I completely forgot about him! We played on that beach for so long. He even rescued my scarf when it blew into the sea. He got all wet and everything! I think his brother yelled at him." She sighed, "I really miss him." Christine said, reminiscing. "I wish he hadn't moved away ..."

"Yes, you two really made a cute couple. A shame really. You both were friends at an awkward age."

"Yeah, awkward for me! He was fine, while I had the braces of doom and the most annoying frizzy hair." She said, touching her blond hair, before lightly slapping her father on his arm playfully.

"I thought those braces were cute on you!" He commented, laughing.

"You think everything is cute on me. You're my father. You have to. It's some law or something." She joked. They went on talking like this for quite some time. Christine felt wonderful and Gregory was grateful for Christine's health. They both finished their dinner, and left soon after.

"So, have you decided?" Her father asked. "About …?"

"Erik? Yes. I think … I think I should go. I mean, if it doesn't work or something, I can always stop going … no point in ignoring a possibility." She said awkwardly.

"Well, then, I think you should call him." He said.

"Okay … this just feels really weird … I'm not sure about it …"

"Christine, it's not everyday you get debilitating migraines and seizures, either, so of course it is weird. I'm not sure about this either … but, for some, reason, I trust him. It's hard to explain. He talks and it just … Well, never mind. Just let me get his phone number, okay?" He left the room for a second before coming back with a slip of paper. Christine took it and grabbed the phone before dialing the number. He picked up after only one ring.

"Christine." Erik said. How odd, he didn't even say hello.

"Uh, hello." Christine said. "Listen, I'm really sorry about being so curt with you earlier. I should have given it more of a chance."

"Yes, you should have. But you are forgiven."

"Are you still willing to help me?" Christine asked, realizing that she didn't even know how he intended to help her.

"Of course, Christine. Didn't I say I would?" He said, his voice soothing.

"Yes, you did." She said, smiling slightly.

"Well, then, I will see you tomorrow?" He questioned, a hint of something between hope and desperation in his voice.

"Yes, that should be fine. Goodbye." She hung up the phone feeling oddly serene. She bid her father goodnight, and headed up to her room.


	3. Concerns and Restrictions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **Yay, a somewhat longer chapter! And so Erik becomes the somewhat the equivalent of the Angel of Music! Thanks again for all of the reviews! They helped a lot, actually. Parts of this and future chapters may be rather confusing, but I promise it shall all be explained. Oh, and a random note for future chapters; I'm EC, but still Raoul friendly.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Concerns and Restrictions

* * *

**

Christine woke up the next morning, feeling as well as she did the day before. She sat up and looked out her window, sunlight pouring in through the thin curtains. She stood and pushed them back, letting the light fully into the room, eliminating the shadows. Her mind steadily grew clearer through the haze of sleep, and she remembered the events of the day before.

Her brow furrowed ever so slightly when she remembered that she was supposed to see Erik again today. She wasn't exactly sure what to think, what to do, what to feel. It was extremely unnerving. She sighed and moved to her closet. After debating heavily over what to wear, she decided that, if he indeed was her doctor, he wouldn't care about how she looked. She had been sick for months, and, well, that obviously doesn't leave someone looking the best. She had slight bags under her eyes and she was rather pale. She shrugged and picked up a pale blue blouse and a black skirt. After getting dressed and further readying her self, she headed down the stairs, through the dining room and into the kitchen, where her father was making breakfast.

"You know, Dad, I could have made breakfast." Christine said, sitting down at the table.

"Nonsense, honey, you shouldn't worry yourself. Making eggs is not a laborious task." He replied, not looking up from his cooking.

"Well, I still could have, then." She said, pouting slightly.

"Christine," he began sternly, "you just focus on getting well. Then we can talk about who will make the eggs on what day." He quickly finished the eggs, putting them on a plate for her before beginning on his. "Now, what time do you plan on visiting Erik?"

"I was thinking sometime in the afternoon. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Of course. Do you want me to go with you again?"

"No. I'm a big girl, I can take my own car."

"Well, okay, but I want you to drive slow, and be careful. I don't even want to think about what would happen if you had one of your attacks while driving. But, you seem to be well, so ..." Gregory didn't even really want to finish that sentence.

"I-I … I'm fine, Dad," Christine began shakily, before regaining her composure. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know Erik's last name?"

"Uh … No, Christine, I don't think I do."

"Wasn't it on the business card? I remember seeing something." Christine's brows furrowed.

"Yes, I think it was … but, I can't find the card anymore. I have no idea where it went to … I probably just lost it in the jumble of papers in my office. But, no big deal, right? You can just ask him."

"Yeah … of course." Christine sobered considerably. She knew she couldn't.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly. Before long, Christine looked up at the clock to see that it was a quarter to one o'clock. She quickly brushed off her surprise at time flying by, and informed her father of her departure.

"Okay, Christine, be careful." He said, before kissing her on the forehead. _Careful about driving or careful about Erik? _She shrugged, grabbing her keys before sliding into her car. The drive to Erik's house was uneventful.

* * *

When Christine arrived at the large house, she took the time to actually look at it. It was rather ominous, if you took it to be that way. The siding was gray, and windows were sparse. The front porch was heavily shadowed by an overhanging roof. As Christine neared the house, she could tell that, despite the fact that the outside was well taken care of, it obviously had not been often used. There was no furniture on the porch, nothing even suggesting the outside was acknowledged. She shrugged and headed to the door.

The exact moment she rang the doorbell, the door flew open. Christine jumped slightly at the sudden action, but quickly regained her composure. "Hi ..." She greeted.

"Hello," he said, gesturing for her to come into the house. She walked into the foyer, and looked around the house. "I would prefer if we moved into the office. But, what ever you want, my dear."

"I think that will be fine." She said softly, looking at the floor. He nodded and led her up the stairs and into the first door on the right. She took her time looking around the room before she sat down in the large armchair.

The room was well furnished. A grand piano sat off to the side, while a large desk sat against in the middle of the room. Several bookshelves lined one of the walls, and there was two armchairs, and a divan. Several paintings were hung along the walls. Her eyes widened at the beautiful furniture.

"I take it you like it?" Erik said. Although it was hard to see, as his lips were mostly eclipsed by the mask, she thought he was smiling.

"Yes, I do," she replied sincerely.

"I am glad." Noticing that she was looking at the bookcases, he said, "This is a mere glimpse of my collection. I have a whole library." She looked back at him a smile on her face. "But let us move on to other things. Now, you are here because you have been sick, correct?"

She nodded, a little confused. _Of course …_

"Well, I can help you." He reached into the top drawer of his desk, and brought out a little translucent orange bottle with a white cap. Through the bottle she could see little round white pills. He handed them to her.

"That's it?" Christine questioned.

"No." Erik replied. "No, Christine, it is not. You see, those pills will treat your symptoms, but you will need further treatment to rid yourself of this ailment. So, if you wish to be cured, you will be required to continue to visit me."

Christine sat up a little straighter. "Okay ..."

"I have a few conditions, though, Christine."

"What?" _I don't like the sound of this …_

"You must obey me. You will meet with me often, and I expect you to be on time."

"Okay ..." She looked at the floor. _I need to do this …_

"Also," Erik said, "you may not get into a relationship."

"What?" She said, blinking. "Why?"

"It would not be good for your health. No need to overwhelm yourself with trivial young men that will amount to nothing." He paused and put one finger under her chin, raising her eyes to him. "If you do not follow these rules, then I will have no choice but to terminate your treatment with me. Do you understand, Christine?"

_I need to do this … if it doesn't work … or something happens with him … I can always stop coming … he hasn't really asked too much of me … yet. All he says makes sense … _"O-okay. I understand."

He seemed to brighten. "Good. Now that we have that unpleasantness out of the way, we can move on." He removed his hand from her face and, to her surprise, walked over to the piano, sitting down on the bench. His fingers slid gracefully over the keys, playing nothing in particular. He looked up from it and back at Christine. "You know, they say music is a powerful healing element. Do you agree, Christine?" She could only nod, still slightly shocked. "Then tell me, why did you stop singing?"

Once again, Christine stiffened, though this time she did not react as cruelly. "I-I … can we please not talk about this … it .. I just … it hurts ..." Christine stumbled over her words, unsure of what to say.

Erik sighed before standing. "Very well. We will talk about it another time. You are tired. You should rest. You may go home, Christine." She nodded and stood.

"Thank you."

"I will see you, tomorrow, Christine." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't exactly an order, either. "Oh, and take one of those pills each morning." He walked her the the front door, opening it for her.

"Goodbye, Erik." She said as she walked out the door.

"Goodbye," he said.

As Christine walked to her car, she thought she head Erik say, _"my angel"_ but she marked it off as the wind.


	4. Reluctance and Lunch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: ** Again, I don't really like this chapter, and I may edit it later. But, for now, this is good. Thanks for all the support.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Reluctance and Lunch

* * *

**

When Christine arrived home, she found that she _was _tired. After telling her father she was going to take a nap, she headed up to her room, and falling into bed.

* * *

Christine woke, to her surprise, the next morning. She had slept much longer then she had expected. She shrugged it off, guessing that, hopefully, her body was recovering. Getting up and reading herself, she took one of the pills Erik had given her.

Walking into the kitchen, she found her father sitting at the table, already eating breakfast. He stood. "Oh, hello. You slept for a long time. I just thought it was best to let you sleep. Do you want me to make you something?"

"No, dad, it's fine. I'll just have some cereal." She said, smiling at him. He reluctantly sat down.

"I never had a chance to ask you yesterday, how is it going with Erik?" Gregory said in between bites.

Christine thought over what to say … "Uh, pretty, well, I guess. I mean, he gave me some medicine, but I'm still going to see him. I have been feeling better … So, I'm going to see him again today."

"Okay … If you are still feeling better on Monday, then I am going to go back to work … I've already missed so much … and they are only so forgiving ..." He said.

"It's fine Dad. If I feel better tomorrow, then I'll be going back to school, most likely … I guess it's a good thing I'm not taking full credits this summer." Christine replied.

"Well … I guess if you think you are up to it." _And if Erik agrees. _"But if you even start to feel unwell, promise me you will go home immediately."

"I will." Christine said.

"Okay then." He stood and kissed her on her head. "You said you were going to see Erik again?" She nodded. "Have a good day, then, honey."

* * *

Christine arrived at Erik's house, but unlike before, where he met her at the door, she found him to be no where to be seen. Instead she heard a beautiful melody coming from upstairs. Intrigued, she opened the front door, and entered the house before hesitantly walking up the stairs. She realized it was coming from Erik's office. With a furrowed brow, she pushed open the door, to find Erik sitting at the grand piano, playing an unknown song. He seemed to be lost in the music.

"Erik?" Christine said, approaching him. When he didn't respond, she reached out and lightly tapped his shoulder. He immediately turned around and grabbed her wrist. She flinched slightly and he immediately released her.

"I wasn't sure you would come." Erik said quietly. Christine frowned slightly. _What choice do I have? _"Please, sit down." She did as he said, sitting in the large armchair, while he sat at his desk. "How have you been?"

"I slept for quite a while yesterday … but, other than that, I feel fine." She looked at the floor nervously. "In-in fact, I thought that maybe I could return to school tomorrow."

Looking up, she saw Erik visibly stiffen. He said nothing for a moment, and Christine was afraid he would refuse. She wasn't sure what to do if he did. Finally, he spoke, breaking the awkward tension.

"I will allow it … if, you tell me something." He said, and Christine knew immediately what he wanted to know. Sighing, she realized he wasn't going to let this go. "What happened to your music?"

"I … well … my mother … passed away a few years ago ..." she began.

"I am sorry. You were close to her, I presume." Erik said softly.

"Yes … but it was even worse for my father. He-he hasn't picked up his violin since … and he was my … inspiration, I guess … and I couldn't sing without him … I still can't." Christine said, blinking back tears. She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. Her eyes opened suddenly when she felt Erik touch her hair briefly. _How did he move all the way over hear without me hearing him? _She brushed it off when Erik began to speak.

"Poor Christine," He said softly, sighing. He took a step away before beginning again. "You may return to your classes, Christine. Remember my rules. Goodbye, Christine." She nodded before standing and leaving the house short after.

* * *

Christine was in a pleasant mood when she arrived home, and the rest of the day was spent preparing to go back to school. Her father was still worried, but glad that she was well. After reading with her father for a while after dinner, she decided to go to bed early.

She woke the next day a few hours after her father had already left for work, as Christine's morning class didn't start until 10:30. She hummed along to her iPod as she got ready. She couldn't wait until she got to see her friends again. She had contemplated telling Meg that she was returning to school, but had decided against it, wishing to surprise the dark haired girl. Once she was ready, she slipped into the car, listening to music as she drove to the university.

* * *

"Christine?" Her friend called, seeing her in the lounge area after her class.

"Meg!" Christine beamed. Meg ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Uh, Meg, could you let go? I may be feeling better, but I would prefer for my spine to remain unbroken."

"Sorry … I've just missed you so much!" Meg exclaimed, leading her to a chair before sitting down.

"Yeah well, get in line. Do you think that's the first back-breaking hug I've gotten today?" Christine said playfully.

"I would say so! I mean, look at that guy over there. He's totally checking you out." Christine looked in the direction where Meg was not so subtlety pointing. There was indeed a young man looking at her. Christine blushed slightly, before sobering, remembering Erik's words. "Is something wrong?"

"No … I just think that I'm going to go have lunch in the court yard … if that's okay?"

"Oh … No, that's fine. I'm sure you want some time alone, after being tackled by your friends. Well, I'll see you around, then."

"Yes … Bye, Meg." Christine said before buying a sandwich and heading to a bench in the court yard, sighing slightly. After a while of eating silently, the same young man from before approached her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi," Christine said, trying to hide the worry she felt.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"Uh … sure." She replied. _I'm just talking to him … would Erik really be so angry? _

"I noticed you've been gone for a while … you haven't been into the theater for a while." He commented.

"Oh, yeah. I usually watch my friend Meg rehearse there. How are you involved?"

"I'm a stage hand. I help with the tech." He replied.

"That's pretty cool. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Joseph Bouquet."

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave you on that note, but I couldn't resist. Bet you though it was Raoul, didn't you? But he won't show up until later.


	5. Anger and Warnings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter is so short. I did a little more of Erik's perspective, I guess, in this chapter. I say this in pretty much every author's note, but I really appreciate your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Anger and Warnings**

**

* * *

**

The rest of lunch passed pleasantly enough; Christine attempted to be polite without making it seem like she was too interested. She had promised Erik, and she wasn't willing to give up treatment so easily. She made sure to politely decline when he asked if she wanted to see a movie. Joseph seemed slightly disappointed, but he said he understood. Christine finished her lunch, bid him goodbye.

She attended her other class, still running into her friends and reminiscing. Her teachers seemed very happy to see her well and at school once more, and Christine was enjoying herself immensely. Before long, her classes were finished, and it was time for her meeting with Erik. She had to admit she was a little worried. _I just talked with him … I even declined Joseph's offer … he wouldn't be angry, would he? _She sighed before starting up her car.

* * *

When Christine arrived at Erik's house, she once again found that Erik was no where to be found. Once again, she heard music drifting down from upstairs. But instead of the beautiful, yet haunting melody from before, it was an angry, frightening melody that felt as if it was shaking her bones with it's power. Christine cringed but forced herself into the house and up the stairs, despite the fact that the majority of her mind was telling her to run away. She pushed the door to the office open, to find Erik once again sitting at the piano, playing it furiously. As soon as she took more than one step into the room, Erik stopped playing and stood abruptly, making Christine flinch. He turned around and walked towards her, and she couldn't help but back away until she fell into a chair. He loomed over her, and she tried her best not to cower.

"Tell me, Christine, did you really forget my rules so quickly?" He hissed. "Or are you _trying _to disobey me?"

Christine's eyes widened. _How did he know?_

"Who is that boy, Christine!" Erik growled.

"I just talked to him!" Christine exclaimed. "It was _nothing_! We didn't do anything!"

"Stop trying to make excuses! I _told _you not to see any young men, and you _agreed!_" Erik yelled, putting his arms on either side of her, pining her to the chair. "_Who is that _boy?"

"Joseph Bouquet." Christine whispered, just wishing his anger to be over. "But I swear we just talked … I even declined his offer!"

Erik payed no heed to her words. In fact, it seemed to have the opposite effect. He leaned even closer – though how, Christine did not know, he was already _so close – _and sneered at her. "Why did you disobey me? Do you _want _to be sick, Christine? Then far be it from Erik to stop you!" _He speaks in third person? _"Get out, Christine! LEAVE!"

She didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed her purse from where she had dropped it at the door and practically ran out the door before driving home frantically.

* * *

Hours later, Christine sat in her room, thinking about what she possibly do. She had no idea if Erik would let her return now … she was fairly certain she didn't _want _to return, but it had helped her …

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the electronic ringing of her cell phone. Looking at the caller ID she saw it was Meg. Smiling slightly, she answered the phone.

"Hey Meg." Christine said.

"Oh Christine, you haven't heard?" Meg exclaimed. Christine's smile faded instantly.

"Heard what?"

"That guy you were talking with earlier … The guy who works in the theater ..."

"Joseph?" Christine was suddenly filled with dread.

"Yeah! It's horrible! He hanged himself! They found him below the stage, in the storage area ..." Meg continued to babble on but Christine had stopped listening. "Christine, are you okay?"

"Yeah … yeah Meg, I'm just … shocked. I'll … talk to you later."

"Okay, Christine, you should rest. And don't feel bad! You didn't know." Meg attempted to soothe.

"Bye ..." Christine quickly hung up the phone and fell back onto her bed.

* * *

Erik had decided to go for a walk. Yes, it was night, and he planned on going to the dangerous part of town, but that was the only place he could feel … at home, he guessed. Even at night, people kept their distance from him. Anyone who attempted to rob him would meet a painful death … and they seemed to know that. Though part of him wanted someone to try something … he still needed to let off steam.

It almost seemed that he would get his wish, when Erik saw a clumsy shadow attempt to sneak up behind him. Erik quickly spun around and grabbed the man by the throat, pushing him against the wall.

"Daroga?" Erik questioned. He dropped the man unceremoniously on the ground. "You really shouldn't be in a place like this after dark. You never know what could happen to man of your age. Who you might meet. Now, you know better than to follow me. Why are you here?"

Nadir coughed and rubbed his throat before standing. "You should know why I am here! You know what you've done!"

"What exactly is that, Daroga. I haven't the faintest idea!" Erik commented, smirking.

"Joseph Bouquet! I know you had a hand in his death!" Nadir exclaimed, still trying to keep his voice down.

"Are you sure? The police have ruled it a suicide, you know!"

"He had no previous psychological problems!"

"Ah, but Daroga, didn't you know? It's always the quiet ones … the ones you don't suspect!"

"Erik," Nadir began, "I know about that girl. Christine."

Erik darkened immediately, clenching his fists. "You will not go near her."

"Let her go, Erik, she doesn't deserve this."

"I did let her go. And she will return to me. You see, I think I frightened her today, but she will come back. She'll forgive me and come back. She has to." Erik stalked closer to Nadir. "You will not go anywhere near her. If you so much as get in the same room as her, I will kill you. This is your chance, Daroga. Go back to your comfortable, warm house, and stay out of my business. Christine is mine. Erik will never hurt her, and she is none of your concern." With that, Erik turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the older man to himself.


	6. Phone Calls and Medicine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **This chapter is shorter than others, but it felt like a good stopping point. Christine's getting really in over her head ... poor girl. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Phone Calls and Medicine

* * *

**

Christine lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She wished sleep would come, but, it seemed her mind would not cooperate with her exhausted body. Once or twice, her father came in to check on her. The first time he came in, she told him about Josephs suicide … completely leaving Erik out of it. She said nothing when he asked how their appointment had gone. Her father must have accepted that she was tired or upset, and left her alone to her thoughts.

_Okay, think Christine. Are you sure that Erik could have done this? _She rolled over onto her side. _No, I'm not … but Erik was so angry that I even talked to him … poor Joseph … but, could Erik, _would_ he do something like that? I don't know … I need more time to think … I can't go back to him right now … _

Her mind seemed satisfied with her conclusion, and she was finally allowed to fall asleep.

* * *

Christine woke the next morning, to find that her classes were canceled. Supposedly, too many people were grieving. _Did Joseph really have that many friends? _She felt a pang of guilt, for some reason. She walked back up to her room, and jumped slightly when her cell phone rang. She quickly picked it up, looking at the caller ID. '_Unknown Caller'. _Christine's brows furrowed as she tried to think of who that could be. Nevertheless, she shrugged, and answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Christine," Erik's beautiful voice came from the other end. She breathed in sharply. "I assume you are getting ready? We have an appointment today."

"I don't think I am going … I don't know if I am ever going again." Christine said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. There was a long pause.

"Christine, I am sorry for frightening you. But you will come back. I won't allow you to leave." Erik said, a hint of harshness entering his voice.

"You don't control me! I don't have to if I don't want to!" Christine exclaimed.

"Are you so sure of that, my dear girl? I can force you to return at anytime. I just prefer that you come willingly." His tone was low and cold.

"Well I'm not going to! You can't threaten me-" Christine began before Erik cut her off.

"_Silence!" _He hissed."I am becoming angry, and you are not cooperating. Perhaps you need to learn your lesson? Yes, I believe you do. Goodbye, Christine. I _will _see you later." He hung up.

Christine blinked in surprise before shrugging. She put her phone down, and slipped back under the covers in her bed.

* * *

Christine woke up some hours later, with the worst headache she had ever had.

She whimpered and looked over to find her father sitting in a chair next to her bed, looking on with a worried expression. She put her hand to her forehead, finding a ice-pack on her head.

"You wouldn't wake up. I was so worried. I didn't know what else to do … so I called Erik." Her father explained sadly. On cue, the masked man stepped into the room. _No! _If Christine had the energy, she bet that she would have screamed.

"I see she is awake. Good." Erik commented, walking to the other side of her bed. Erik made a slight noise of disapproval, shaking his head. "She is unwell. Her condition has worsened. I think she should start seeing me more often." He looked into her eyes. "Perhaps she would benefit from a brief stay with me." Christine eyes widened slightly, and she looked at her father, shaking her head. He looked at Erik, unsure, but desperate enough to consider anything. "If you would excuse me, Mr. Daae, I would like to see Christine alone." Gregory stood reluctantly, walking out the door. Erik walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

She attempted to sit up, but Erik lightly pushed her back down onto the mattress. "H-how?" She asked weakly.

He sighed. "Christine, you should not have refused me. Did you take your medicine?" She shook her head in the negative. "I thought as much."

"Please, I want to stay with my dad." Christine pleaded.

He looked into her eyes with an intensity that she didn't understand. "Do you promise to visit me? To behave and do as I tell you?" She nodded as frantically as she could in her weakened state. "Very well, you may stay with your father, as long as you are a good girl." Christine frowned at the last comment. She was definitely not a child. Erik stood and walked to the door, calling for Gregory.

"Yes?" Her father asked Erik hopefully.

"It is not as serious as I thought. Christine merely forgot to take her medicine. Coupled with any added stress she may have, caused this headache. Have her take her medicine and she should be fine by tomorrow. She should meet me for an appointment tomorrow." He turned to Christine. "Goodbye, Christine. Mr. Daae." He left soon after.

Christine's father brought her the medicine, and she took it before falling asleep once more.


	7. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: ** Heh, for some reason, I have pretty much had the most motivation I've ever had for a story on this one… It doesn't want to get out of my mind … I've updated almost every day, which is insane for me. But, that's a good thing, isn't it! Oh, and despite the current outlook (which will get darker and darker as time goes on), I do plan on a happy ending. Well, for Erik and Christine … I don't see this ending well for quite a few others ... Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Questions and Answers**

**

* * *

**

No matter how much it frightened Christine, she knew that she had to keep her promise to Erik, even if it was only not to earn his wrath.

Erik had been right, she felt completely fine the next day. She rose quietly; classes were still canceled. Joseph's parents had decided to sue the university. It would be a short time in court as there is no way that the university could be held responsible for what was ruled a suicide. But still, it was a hassle. The parents even ordered a second opinion on the autopsy. They said that their son had no reason for suicide and would not have done so. Therefore, they claimed foul play must have been involved.

Christine, for the life of her, didn't know what to believe. She wanted to think that it had been a suicide, if for no other reason then to quell some of her fears about Erik. For now, she would just put it out of her mind. She had to return to Erik, and she didn't know if she could do so if she thinking about things Erik had done and could do. She sighed, moving into the bathroom to take her medicine.

She took a shower and dressed before heading down for breakfast. Her father was no where to be seen. He had wanted to stay home with her after yesterday's ordeal, but she had insisted she would feel better in the morning and there was no reason for him not to go to work. Besides, her father had said once he agreed, you'll see Erik tomorrow. She swallowed hard.

The rest of the morning passed quickly. Christine finished breakfast and focused on small little tasks to keep her mind off of, what she now liked to call, her impending doom. On the bright side, she had managed to completely tidy up her father's office.

But all too soon, it was time for her appointment with Erik. She knew he would be angry if she was late, and she knew he would be livid if she didn't show up at all. Sighing, she headed to her car and drove to Erik's house.

This time, Erik waited for her at the door. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. While she did not miss his furious melody, she almost missed the beautiful music.

"Hello, Christine." His voice was filled with relief and desperation. She stepped into the house and Erik led her up to the office. Christine realized that the only two rooms she had seen were the den and office. She tried to peer down the hall, but all the doors were shut. Shrugging, she headed into the office, sitting in the chair. Erik sat at his desk, facing her. Christine found it weird that he had nothing on his desk. _Maybe he is just really organized … _She thought it to be a trivial matter. "I see that you are feeling better."

"Yes." Christine said, "how exactly does that medicine work?"

Erik stiffened. "It is nothing you need to concern yourself with, my dear."

_Of course it is! _Christine thought. But, she could tell he was not willing to discuss it, and she had more important matters to talk about. "May I ask you something else?"

"What is it, Christine?" Erik asked warily.

Christine took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst. "What happened to Joseph Bouquet?"

Erik's golden eyes seemed to burn for a second before he regained his composure. "Suicide is a painful thing, you needn't let it worry you. He must have had issues that should have been worked out. It is in no way your fault."

_ I know it's not my fault, I am asking if it is _yours_! _"Uh, okay." Christine said, looking at the floor. _Now, do I push him farther, or not? He's already on his guard, maybe I should just go for it. _"I have one more question."

"Yes, Christine?" He asked irritatedly.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

He was across the room and towering over her in a second. Christine's eyes widened at his fast movements. He grabbed her chin with one of his hands, forcing it upward and leaned down close to her face. Christine sunk back into the chair, unable to stop herself. _"Christine," _he hissed, "you are _never_ to touch the mask. I will never hurt you, but I will not be responsible for my actions if you do. _Understand,_ my dear?" Christine could do nothing more than nod. He released her chin and moved back to his desk. Christine felt as if she would break down in tears, but refused to do so in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

"I am sure you have some fairly accurate guesses, Christine." He looked into her eyes. "You may go."

* * *

Nadir knew that he was risking his life by interfering and trying to talk to Christine, but since when was it any different with Erik? Erik was dangerous. How many times had he been in mortal peril because of Erik? Nadir sighed. It was more times than he could count on both of his hands.

And yet, this _was _different. He had seen Erik's anger, but this was _completely _different. Erik's anger had always been caused by hate, pain, misery, and other loathsome emotions … never by love. Somehow, Nadir knew that made him all the more dangerous. Also … he was well informed of Erik's obsessive tendencies … and he knew it would not be good for anyone to have that applied to a person … let alone a _girl. _

While Nadir was fairly certain that Erik would not harm Christine, unless provoked, but his actions spoke for themselves considering people around her. _That poor boy … _Nadir knew that he had to save this girl. He felt it was his responsibility. _I never should have saved his life back in Iran. _

Finding the girl was remarkably easy. An online phone book had seen to that. In fact, Nadir almost found it amusing. Erik would be furious if he found out how easy it was. It was okay for _him _to stalk the poor girl, but anyone else even trying to find her deserved death. Nadir frowned as he realized how likely that was.

Anyways, it was easy to find her address. It was less easy to find a time where she would be home. He had to be careful about this.

Well, it seemed the time had finally come, as Christine was home alone. He walked to the door and rang the door bell.

"Yes?" Christine asked, opening the door.

"Hello, Miss Daae. I'm Nadir Khan." He asked.

"What do you want?" Christine asked warily.

"I've come to see you … about Erik."

Christine looked up and down him, as if judging if he should be trustworthy. "Come in." She said, gesturing past her.


	8. Explanations and Encounters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **This chapter is really short and pretty awful … but the next one will be better and I might even post it later today … I'm kinda on a roll today ... and I'll give you guys a hint … big events are coming up from the next chapter on ...

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Explanations and Encounters**

**

* * *

**

"Well, Mr. Khan, I was about to make some tea, would you like any?" Christine said from the kitchen, as Nadir sat down in the living room.

"No thank you, I would like to keep this visit brief." He replied.

"Fair enough." She said, putting the kettle on the burner. She walked into the living room. "Now … how exactly do you know about Erik?" … _and me…_

"Uh, we are acquaintances, I guess you could say. Well, it's more than that, but I assure you it is very complicated." He said. Christine just nodded slightly. "Now, Miss Daae,"

"You may call me, Christine, if you want." She said.

"Okay, Christine," Nadir sighed, "I don't know how to put this any other way, so I shall just be blunt about it. Has Erik hurt you?"

Christine blinked. "No ..."

"I assume you know about Joseph Bouquet?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, but that was a suicide, wasn't it?" She sounded almost hopeful.

"Christine," he began, "the results of the second autopsy came out different than the first. They came to the conclusion that Bouquet had been dead _before _he was hanged."

Christine's eyes widened. "So … that means …"

"There is no way that it could have been a suicide."

Christine looked down at the floor, before whispering, mostly to herself … "Why is he doing this?"

"I think he loves you. He's obsessed, though, for sure." Christine said nothing more, just continued to look at the floor, clenching her fists. "Christine, I am so sorry this is happening to you … here," he gave her his business card, "if he ever hurts you, or anything of the sort, call me." Christine nodded once again. "Well, I see you have much to think about. I will leave you to your thoughts."

* * *

Classes reopened the next day. The university had decided to settle things out of court, and had also decided that they had canceled classes too much in the past. Christine was quite glad for this fact, though Erik now required her to see him almost everyday. He seemed to have calmed down significantly, but Christine still kept on her guard and tried her best to tip-toe around him, so to speak. However, he didn't seem to know about Nadir's visit.

The first day back at school was fine. No one knew that she was somehow linked to Joseph's suicide, and most people were too caught up in their own sympathy and grief to even care. Meg, however, stuck to her side like glue as much as she could. Meg seemed to know something was up, as a good friend should, but now, for some reason, it bothered Christine. She didn't want her friend to be hurt. It seemed Meg shared that concern.

But, Meg was Christine's friend, and she didn't want to shun her. So she didn't. Christine need the support anyways.

It wasn't until the second day back at school that Christine's troubles began once again.

* * *

"Meg, as much as I would love to go to your rehearsal, I have somewhere to be later today." Christine explained.

"Aw, come on Christine! Can't you blow whatever it is you have to do off?" Meg whined.

"No, I most certainly can not." Christine said.

"Well, can't you just go for part of it?"

Christine sighed. "Fine. But only part, of it, you understand?" She smiled slightly.

"Sweet! Well, let's go then!" Meg grabbed her wrist and practically skipped off.

Rehearsal went rather well, though Christine could tell she was a giant distraction for her friend. That girl was just not one to focus. Christine decided to slip out while Meg wasn't looking. She couldn't afford to be late.

Unfortunately, Christine ran into a problem leaving campus. Literally.

"Oh, I'm really sorry I bumped into you. I guess I'm just in a hurry." She looked up from helping pick up the books she had knocked out of his hands. Her brow furrowed. "Raoul?"

"Uh, yes. That's my name." He looked up as well. "Christine Daae?"

"Yes! Oh, Raoul, where have you been?" Christine stood.

"My father's company is expanding, so we moved back here. I decided to enroll here." Raoul said. "I didn't know you still lived here." He hugged her.

Christine eagerly accepted his embrace until she remembered Erik. She pulled back.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No … I just have somewhere to be."

"Oh, okay, that's fine. Here, I'll just give you my number, and you can call me later." He scribbled it down on a scrap piece of paper before giving it to her. She quickly shoved it in her purse.

"Well, bye." Raoul said.

"Yes, I'll call you later." Christine said before walking the rest of the distance to her car, sliding in and setting down her purse. _God, don't let Erik find out about this ..._


	9. Jealousy and Dates

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **Yep, another chapter today. I have to admit, Christine isn't the sharpest knife in the kitchen in this chapter. But she's pretty angry, which makes people a little impulsive sometimes.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Jealousy and Dates**

**

* * *

**

But, of course Erik did find out. Erik always finds out about everything. Her encountering Raoul was no different.

She approached the door to his house, and the door opened before she reached it. Christine flinched, expecting his anger. However, he didn't even seem to suspect anything. That is, until she reached the office. It seemed his calm demeanor was a mask for his rage.

He grabbed her wrists fiercely, so tightly she was sure that they would bruise before dragging her into the office and pining her against the wall. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he just pressed her harder into the wall, so that she was completely trapped between him and the wall.

"What were you doing? You smell of another man's cologne." He hissed.

"I-I didn't-" Christine attempted to explain, but was cut off when Erik shook her harshly.

"You met with a man! Who, Christine?" He growled, looking down into her eyes.

"He's just an old friend!" Christine said, close to yelling.

"_Name, _Christine. Give me his name!"

"No."

Erik paused momentarily, shocked, before becoming even angrier. _"What?" _

"I said no. You have no right to do this, no right to touch me, threaten me, hurt others! NO!" Christine shouted.

"You are MINE, Christine! Forever and always! If you will not obey me, then maybe I should just keep you here! Now tell me the boy's name!"

"FINE! Raoul de Chagney!" He let go of her wrists, backed away and turned his back to her. Christine slipped down the wall till she hit the ground.

"Leave, Christine. Erik doesn't want to hurt you." He rasped. Christine scrambled up off the floor, scooping up her purse and rushing out the door to her car before driving off.

* * *

Christine laid on her bed after the ordeal. She groaned into the pillow at the thought of going back to Erik. Suddenly, she had an idea. _He thinks he owns me … I'll show him that he doesn't control me! _She sat up and rushed to where she had set down her purse. She opened it up and sifted through it she found the scrap of paper with _'Raoul de Chagney' _scribbled hastily on it. She flipped it over to find his number on it before picking up her cell phone and calling him.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi Raoul, it's Christine." She responded.

"Oh hey, Christine! How are you?" He asked happily.

"I'm fine … do you want to do something sometime?"

"Oh sure! Um … I'm free tonight, actually, do you want to go get dinner and then maybe go to a movie or something?"

"That sounds great! I should be ready in about 45 minutes or so." She said.

"Okay, I'll come pick you up then."

"See you then!" Christine said, smiling. She got off the bed and set about readying herself. "Hey, Dad?" She called down to him as she walked down the stairs, smoothing down her navy dress. "I'm going to go out with Raoul. I assumed it was okay."

"Oh of course it is! I didn't know he was back in town." Gregory replied.

"Neither did I, until today." She smiled at him before sitting on the couch to wait for Raoul.

Suddenly her phone rang and she took it out of her purse to see who it was. There it was again; _Unknown Number. _Except this time it was a text. She quickly opened it up.

'_Do not go with the boy. I forbid it. - Erik.'_

Christine scowled at the phone before quickly replying. She didn't even wonder how he knew. '_This is something I want to do, and I am going to do it.'_

His reply came a second later. _'You are being childish. Stop this before it is too late.'_

_ 'And you are being creepy as hell. Now leave me alone.'_

_ 'Christine, I am warning you. Do not do this. There will be consequences and repercussions.'_

_ 'I don't care, you don't control me.' _She hoped he would just stop texting her.

_ 'So be it.'_ That was his only response. Christine plopped the phone back into her purse. A second later Raoul drove into her drive way. She said goodbye to her father and slid into the passenger seat of Raoul's car.

"Hey." She said, not looking at him.

"Are you okay? You seem really tired." He replied.

"Oh, I'm fine … I'll explain later." She looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, then." He looked back at her. "Where would you like to go for dinner?" They debated for a minute before deciding on a nice Italian restaurant.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated easily and ordered their food soon after. Christine and Raoul chatted about their days as children and got each other up to date on each of their lives. Raoul seemed really concerned when she spoke of her illness, and even more concerned when she spoke of Erik; the little that she had told him. But they moved on to Raoul's life.

"It's not looking well for my father, but my brother is set to inherit the company. Not that I'm complaining, I don't think I could run an entire company on my own. I'm fine just running the legal department." Raoul said. Christine smiled. "So what else is new with you? Do you still sing?"

"No … no, I don't" Christine said quietly.

"Why not? You were amazing!"

"I … I just don't … please, Raoul, I don't want to talk about this."

"Okay ..." She reached for her drink, and Raoul saw the forming bruises around her wrists. "What happened there?"

"Oh, nothing, I just ... nothing." Christine attempted and failed to explain.

Their food arrived, and they ate in silence for a minute before resuming their conversation. Christine took a drink of her water before a small electronic ring interrupted them.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Christine said, taking out her phone. "I must have forgot to turn off my phone. Excuse me." She looked down at her phone to read the text message.

_'Christine, I warned you.' _

Christine's eyes widened before she dropped the phone back into her bag. A sharp pain throbbed in her head, and she slumped in her chair before falling to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** Heh, sorry for the cliff hanger, but I'm devious like that. Don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter. Well, mostly everything. Please review!


	10. Awakenings and Consequences

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **From this chapter on, things are going to get a lot more intense. Also, this chapter explains quite a lot. And, can you spot the Leroux undertones? I think I like this chapter, but I worry that certain parts are a bit overused/cliché. Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are the reason I'm updating so fast! **EDIT**: Whoops .. when I first tried to update this, I clicked on the wrong chapter! Sorry, people!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Awakenings and Consequences**

**

* * *

**

Christine awoke, slightly disoriented. Her head no longer hurt, save a small ache in the back of her head. She quickly brushed that off, trying to turn over and go back to sleep, only to find she couldn't. She immediately opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that her hands were bound in front of her with some sort of soft cloth. She immediately panicked, as she could not really remember what had happened. One quick look around the room she was in refreshed her memory.

She was laying on the divan in Erik's office.

She tried to sit up, analyzing her current situation. _Oh God … how could I be so stupid? How angry is Erik? What happened to Raoul? _Christine was brought out of her thoughts by a door behind her opening. She didn't hear any footsteps but a second later Erik was looming over her. He grabbed her shoulders gently, sitting her up, before kneeling down next to her. Christine was greatly disturbed by his calm. She could tell he was angry, but still he said nothing and continued to kneel next to her, looking into her eyes. He started to shake slightly, and Christine's eyes widened. He was _laughing!_

Erik grabbed her wrists, and began to untie them. "Erik is sorry, Christine, that he had to tie your precious wrists, but he had to make sure you wouldn't run off!" He sounded so _amused. _Christine had never been more scared in her life.

"E-Erik … w-what? Why am I here?" Christine stuttered, rubbing her wrist and leaning against the back of the divan, trying to distance herself from Erik as much as she could.

"Ah, but Christine, Erik warned you that there would be consequences. You did not behave yourself. You went on a … _date," _He spat the word out, as if it tasted bad, "with that _boy." _

Him mentioning Raoul increased her fear. "What happened to him? What did you do to Raoul?"

If possible, Erik seemed even more furious. "Nothing, Christine. I have done nothing to him … _yet. _ I didn't do anything because I knew it would upset you … and he hardly matters now."

"Why?" Christine said, starting to get angry herself.

"Because, Christine, you are _mine, _and since you don't want to accept that, I have decided to take a different, more open approach. You will stay here, with me." Erik explained with narrowed eyes.

"You can't keep me here forever!" She said, close to shouting.

Erik growled and leaned closer. "Yes, Christine, I _can._ But I will not. You will stay here for 5 days, after which I will let you go. But, Christine, this time I will be _sure_ that you will return to me."

"I don't have my medicine. I left it at home." It was a lame excuse, but it was all she could think of on the spot.

Erik smiled menacingly. "Oh, Christine. Perhaps it is time for me to explain about your illness?" Christine just looked at him in shock. "You see, Christine. Those pills I had you take? They were nothing, absolutely nothing; placebos, sugar-pills. The _real_ source of your problems," he said, standing up, and walking to his desk. He opened the drawer and brought out another clear bottle. He moved back to her, kneeling once more. He held up the bottle, showing it to her. They were little blue pills, much smaller than her other pills. "are _these."_

"What do you mean?" Christine said, before realizing. "You-you _poisoned me? _H-how?"

"It was necessary, Christine. And while I am sorry for causing you pain, I can't say that I regret it." He looked into her eyes. "And and as for how, you see these little pills? Well, they dissolve _instantly_ in liquids. It is so easy to slip them into to anything. Your drink in the restaurant, and practically anything else if needed. I will tell, you, Christine, that I am infinitely grateful that you do not live in town. It would have been so much harder if you drank city water rather than bottled." Christine just started at him, unable to say anything. "You see, Christine, I am quite powerful. Immensely so. Companies would not think twice if I ordered them to dump this in the city's water supply. But do not worry, my dear, I won't use those pills any longer. I have other methods."

"How could you do this?" Christine whispered in outrage.

Erik's eyes narrowed. "You act as if I do this because I enjoy seeing you in pain. I assure you, little one, that it is not that case. I love you, Christine, and I will never let you go!"

"My father will worry!" Christine, in her fear and anger, blurted out without thinking.

"But your father knows about you staying here. When you fainted, he brought you here, to me. He knew I was the only one who could help you." Erik said. "Of course he does not know my motivations, but that is hardly important. What is important is that he trusts you to me."

"This is wrong! I'll tell my father! He'll believe me!"

"I do not doubt that, Christine. But, you see, stress is not good for a person. You wouldn't want him to take a turn for the worse, would you?" Erik said, grabbing her wrist and leaning closer.

"Are-are you threatening me with him?"

"I am if I have to be. I will do anything to keep you, Christine."

"You're insane! Insane, obsessive, and a stalker!" She shouted, close to tears.

"I never said I disagreed, my dear. But, you can help. You help keep the madness at bay. Don't you see, Christine, I need you, as you need me!"

"I don't need you! I don't want you!" Erik growled at this and moved so he was towering above her.

"You do, Christine. You do need me." He moved closer and closer until his masked face was inches away. She turned her head to the side, not wanting to look into his black mask.

"Please, Erik, just leave me alone." She pleaded.

"Never," he hissed. "But perhaps you need sometime to freshen up, I will take you to your room, Christine." He stood, and pulled her up gently by her wrist. He led her down the hall to one of the closed doors, opened it, pushed her lightly into the room. "I will return to you in an hour. Do whatever it is you need to do." He then closed the door, before locking it and leaving Christine to herself.


	11. Exploration and Bad Ideas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **This chapter is really short, but the next one will be better! From now on, things are probably going to be more heavily based on Leroux … though I'm a little afraid of doing what's already done.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Exploration and Bad Ideas**

**

* * *

**

Christine spent the next hour exploring her new prison. Though not everything seemed fully prepared, she had to admit it was beautiful.

No windows, though.

There was a small bookcase, that was completely empty, actually. Well, not _completely. _A few notebooks set out, and upon looking around the room further, she found pencils, pens, and a few erasers. She looked through the dresser. It, too was completely empty. The enormous closet held a few outfits, but nothing more. The bathroom was beautiful, but similarly empty. For some reason, that comforted Christine. At least he hadn't been _planning _to kidnap her. It wasn't much of an assurance, but Christine had little to work with in the first place. She'd take what she could get.

Out of the whole room, only one item really surprised her. It was a beautiful golden antique hand mirror. She had found no mirrors in the bathroom, which had confused her. She shrugged, and put the mirror back in her bedside table drawer. Then she sat out on her next task; finding something to use as a weapon.

After a while, she found this task to be completely futile. She checked through the entire room, but among the meager things she had, things that were sharp and pointy seemed to have been left out. _For good reason, too. _There were a few items Christine thought she could bludgeon Erik with, but realized if it came down to strength, she was sure to lose.

She sighed and gave up. There were no obvious weapons, and she wasn't even sure she would have the guts to hurt Erik if it came down to it. Christine decided to "freshen up," as Erik said.

She did nothing more than wash her face, but it was somewhat of an improvement. She walked back into the main part of the room just as Erik knocked on her door. _Had an hour really gone by so fast?_

"I see you've taken the time to explore," he said, gesturing around the room. "I am sorry that your supplies are rather inadequate. But, I have to say I wasn't exactly expecting this course of events. I have sent out, for more supplies, anyways. They will get here soon."

Christine's eyes widened. He seemed to have calmed down sufficiently. "Please, just let me go home."

"Christine," he sighed, "I will. Just not yet." Christine looked at the floor. "Come now, Christine, it will not be so bad. I'll show you around! You have yet to see the rest of my home!" He extended his hand to her. She looked warily at it, but decided to take it anyways. The second Christine's hand touched his, she pulled back with a small cry. His hand was like ice! "Forgive me, Christine." He moaned.

And so Erik led her around the large house, showing her the various rooms. They passed through the kitchen, the dining room, and so on. Christine said nothing the entire time and let Erik babble on. She had to admit he was in a much better mood than earlier, for which she was grateful. Erik led her up the stairs. He pointed to a few doors farther down the hallways.

"Christine," Erik said. "I don't want you to even touch these doors. Anyways," he moved to the doors, "they're locked." He pulled on the door to prove his sincerity. Christine nodded, still looking at the floor. "Would you like to see my room?"

Christine tried to give him a look that showed that it was the last thing she wanted to do, but he was already walking down the hall. He unlocked his door and walked in. Christine sighed before entering.

The whole room reminded her of death. The walls were black, and around the top of the walls was _Dies Irae _repeated over and over. Erik said nothing and just let her explore. She moved to the wall before pushing a curtain out of the way. Behind it was a coffin. Christine gasped.

"Christine," Erik said from behind her, "I know this may look odd, but I assure you-"

"Odd? It looks more than odd!"

"Yes, but, I think that one must get used to everything, even eternity!" He attempted to joke. Christine just fell silent and moved out of the room. Erik of course, followed her. "Christine." She turned to him. "I-I know this has shocked you, but there is something ..." Erik trailed off, as if unsure of what to say.

"Just say it, Erik." Christine said, irritated.

"Well, I would like to teach you to sing. You had such a wonderful voice, and I think I can make it even better. We won't start today, as you are obviously tired, but I can play for you!" He said.

"How do you know about this?" Christine asked.

"That is a question for another time, Christine, just follow me to the music room." Christine sighed but did as he said. He led her to a large room that held an insane amount of instruments. The ones that seemed to be the most often used were a violin and another grand piano. Erik situated her on a couch while he sat down at the piano and began to play something Christine could only guess was his compositions. An idea sprang up in Christine's mind before she could stop it, and she stood from the couch, and moved closer to Erik, making certain he was lost in the music.

She then ripped the black mask off.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** Yep. You all should have expected that. Also, sorry for another cliff hanger.


	12. Unmasking and Pity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **Ah, the inevitable unmasking scene is upon us!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Unmasking and Pity

* * *

**

Christine froze where she stood, still holding the black mask in her hand. Erik stood from the piano bench with a roar of rage, sorrow, and _fright?_ He turned to her, a furious look upon his hideous face. The scream that had been building up in her throat came out as a painful choke, and she dropped the mask, turning to run out the door.

Erik growled and wrapped his arms around her waist, violently jerking her back to him before dragging her to a table and pushing her onto it, facing him. Another scream built up and this time she released it, attempting to look away from the horror in front of her.

His face looked as if he had been an average man who had spent _years _dead. His skin looked as if it was stretched far too tight. It seemed papery and all too thin; she swore she could see blue veins snaking along his face. The skin flaked away in parts revealing yellowish bone. His eyes were sunk so far into the sockets that she couldn't even see them. And as for his nose? Well, there wasn't one. Just two black, awful elongated holes.

Erik twisted his fingers into her hair, violently turning her head back to him and lifting her slightly off the table, forcing her closer and closer to him. He hissed a plethora of incoherent curses as she struggled and attempted to wriggle out from under him.

"So, it wasn't enough to hear my voice? You needed to see this face? You couldn't leave well enough alone, you had to satisfy your damn curiosity! I warned you not to touch the mask, Christine! You _always _disobey me!" Erik cried. "Well, my _dear_, there will _always_ be consequences for your actions! You can _never _leave me now! You belong to Erik forever!"

"But-but … you can't do that! My … my father!" Christine stuttered out.

"Ah, but Christine! Your father thinks you are in dire health! I could tell him that you took a turn for the worse … there was nothing I could do, you understand! You fainted and never woke up! It would not be hard to produce a corpse that looked enough like you, Christine, regardless of your beauty!" Tears began flowing down her cheeks and Christine closed her eyes, unable too stand it any longer. "And now you look away from Erik! _You _were the one who wanted to see! _You _were the one who so cruelly removed my mask! Do you want _this _face to be a mask? Well, if Erik's face displeases you so, then why don't you remove it? I will assist you, Christine! Give me your hands, my dear girl!"

"No! Please! Stop!" Christine cried. Erik stood and pulled her from the table by her wrists, yanking her to her feet before pressing nails into her skin, scraping them back and forth, tearing skin and drawing blood. Tears began to fall down Erik's own face, mixing with the blood. Erik abruptly let go of her wrists and knelt on the floor, before crawling away from Christine. Christine similarly dropped to the floor, and dragged herself under the table, hugging her knees to her chest while watching with wide eyes as Erik continued to weep pitifully. Christine realized that she could possibly make her escape with Erik incapacitated like this, but there was no way she could possibly have done that to this poor man. Despite all he had done, the main thing she felt for him now was pity.

"Christine," Erik moaned from where he was on the floor. Christine flinched slightly, but Erik made no move to come any closer. "I-I am so sorry … please, I never meant to hurt you."

Christine didn't know what compelled her to crawl closer to him. She guessed it was pity, but she couldn't tell. An odd emotional numbness had come over her. But, anyways, she crawled towards his shaky form. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he jerked towards her.

"Oh Christine, oh my Christine … you are an angel. Even when Erik has hurt you, you still pity him. He loves you, and adores you, and will never ever leave you. You know that, don't you, my wonderful child?" Christine just nodded slightly. "Would you allow Erik to … hold you?" Christine gave no response but allowed Erik to pull her onto his lap, holding her head against his chest so she would not have to see his face. Christine was utterly exhausted and numb from the altercation. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Christine awoke on her bed in the room Erik had given her. It only took her a few seconds to remember what had happened. _Oh God ... _She looked at her hands, only to find that the blood had been washed away completely. She was still in the same dress from before, however.

Christine slipped of the bed and into the bathroom, only to find the once meager supplies had been completely restocked. She moved to the closet and found that to be completely full of clothes as well. Eager to get out of her navy dress that she had been wearing for what she guessed was more than a day, she grabbed jeans and a white top. She walked back into the main part of her room and saw a note that she must have missed, sitting on her beside table. She quickly picked it up and read it.

_Christine, _

_I cannot tell you how sorry I am for the day before. I know it may not be possible for you to forget it, but I wish you could. Your breakfast is sitting in the dining room, your door will not be locked. If you wish to, after lunch you may join me in the music room. I will not force you. If you wish to remain in your room, you may. Again, I am so sorry._

_-Erik_

Christine sighed and walked to the door, indeed finding it unlocked. She needed to eat breakfast, and then decided whether or not to go see Erik. Her stomach rumbled, bringing her out of her thoughts. _Definitely breakfast first. _


	13. Breakfast and Lessons

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry to say that I'm going through a little bit of a writers block right now. Plus, I started a new story, so I'm also working on that. But, I managed to spurt out another chapter. Oh, and do me a favor and review … and maybe even check out my other story; Not Even Death? The more feedback I get, the more inspiration I have!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Breakfast and Lessons

* * *

**

Christine padded silently down the stairs; very aware that there was no noise whatsoever in the house. Usually, houses creaked and groaned and other such unpleasant noises – especially in houses as old as Erik's (it looked to be from the 19th century or so) – but this house made absolutely no noise. Nothing. She almost wished it did make noise. The lack of it was rather unsettling. Christine was sure it didn't help that Erik also made no noise when he walked. It made sense that the house would reflect it's occupants.

She walked into the dining room after a little bit of wandering around. She really hadn't been paying attention when Erik had given her the tour of his house. She, obviously, had bigger things on her mind.

The food that sat out on the table looked delicious; and it was still warm. Christine's stomach rumbled and she quickly slipped down into her seat, her hunger eclipsing her concern about the food. Besides, Erik had made it painfully obvious how easily he could poison her if he truly wanted. She picked up her fork quickly and dug it into the food, practically shoving it into her mouth. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she had last eaten, but that had been her dinner with Raoul.

_Raoul. _The thought of him sent a wave of anguish through her before she quickly pushed it back down. If she was going to survive this ordeal with Erik she would need to keep calm. Besides, Erik had proved how jealous he could be … if he would threaten to hurt her father, no doubt he wouldn't hesitate to kill Raoul. He would probably enjoy it, too. Christine shook her head, trying not to dwell on that … if she did she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to function around Erik for fear.

She finished her breakfast, and unsure of what to do with the plates, just left them there. She tentatively walked up the stairs towards the music room, and as she drew closer she heard music, much quieter than he had played it before. It was also much more sorrowful than before. The melody sounded like a low, drawn-out sob. Christine spent a minute mentally preparing her self before entering the room quietly.

Erik stopped playing as soon as she stepped into the room and stood slowly before turning to face her. She held back a sigh of relief when she found that he once again resumed wearing the mask. She chastised herself mentally for being so shallow … but she couldn't help it. She swallowed and moved forward towards him. He gestured towards the couch, and she hesitantly sat down while he sat down next to her. She looked down at the floor while Erik's hand slid towards hers. She didn't protest as he grabbed her hand gently and intertwined their fingers. Christine turned to him and looked into his masked face.

"When are you going to let me go?" She asked quietly. Erik's eyes narrowed and his grip on her hand tightened to the point of pain. Christine immediately knew she shouldn't have asked that.

"So you want to leave Erik, hmm?" He hissed. "You can't stand to be near this repulsive monster? Well, Christine, you have already bound yourself forever to him with your actions!" He leaned closer lowered his mouth to her ear. "Erik won't allow you to leave him, Christine."

"Erik!" She said, shying away from him, though his grip on her hand just tightened and he grabbed shoulder, turning her back to him. "No! It's just that … I miss my father … please, don't take him away from me ..." She said quietly, no longer resisting his harsh touch. This seemed to calm Erik significantly, and he loosened his grip, though he refused to let go.

"Erik is sorry, Christine, but he can not let you go yet. If you had left the mask alone … if you had even thought me handsome under it … then you would have returned, I _know _you would have … but now that you know his hideousness, you would leave Erik all alone … so I must keep you here until I am sure that you will come back … that you will not run from him." Erik said, looking at her hands as he caressed them gently.

Christine greatly wanted to contradict his statements so much … but she refrained. Somehow she knew he would not be comforted if she told him that if – _when –_ she escaped him, it would _not _be because of his face. It would be because of _him. _

"But … you _will _let me go … right?" She asked hesitantly.

Erik looked up at her and his gaze hardened slightly. "That remains to be seen, Christine. It depends on you." He stood and moved back to the piano. "I would still like to start our voice lessons, my dear."

"I-I am not sure ..." Christine said.

"_Please, _Christine!" He pleaded shamelessly. "It would please your Erik so much ..."

_What harm could this do that hasn't already been done? _"Okay."

For the next couple of hours, Christine and Erik had a voice lesson. Christine was very timid, and they mainly worked on proper warm ups and testing the limits of her voice to see what they had to work on. Christine voice was rusty from disuse, but certainly still held it's beauty. At least, that what Erik told her. Christine couldn't really remember what she had sounded like before. She had purposefully not thought about that in quite some time.

Eventually, Erik dismissed her to her room and she did so gladly.


	14. Boredom and Drawings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **I'm still kinda in a writer's block for this story, but here's a chapter for now. Anyways, read and review please _… please? :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen: Boredom and Drawings**

**

* * *

**

Christine retired to her room and, not even bothering to change out of her clothes, slipped under the covers pulling them up to her shoulders. She laid there for a while, not able to sleep but still not wanting to get up.

Eventually she sighed and sat up. She couldn't sleep but she didn't want to go to Erik. She stood, and walked to the door, putting her hand on the cold silver knob, seemingly deciding whether to open the door or not. Drawing her hand back, she stared intently at the knob. She blinked in surprise when she saw that the door could be locked from the _inside. _Her hand moved to lock the door before she realized that it was completely pointless. Erik had locked her in this room before, he could obviously unlock it too.

_Am I really so bored that this doorknob is so interesting? _She scoffed at how pathetic that was before moving back and looking intently to the bookshelf. She noticed that it remained empty, except for the sketch book and other papers. She assumed that Erik had kept books from her with the intent of making her spend time with him. _Probably a good idea … As much as I don't want to see Erik, I'm going to get bored … _

She picked up the sketch book and pencils and moved to sit on her bed, doodling while she let her thoughts wander for once. Soon she had filled a page with her nonsensical doodles, and flipped to a new page.

Her thoughts turned unintentionally to Raoul, and she began to draw him. Now, Christine wasn't the best artist in the world, and she could only go so far on only her imagination, but the finished result harbored a strong resemblance to him. In fact, Christine was rather proud of it. She sighed and looked into drawing Raoul's eyes, but was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Christine," Erik called from the other side of the door. "Are you asleep? You haven't eaten in a while, I can make you dinner!" He sounded desperate; as if he wanted to please her. However she couldn't focus on that right now. She knew Erik would not be the least bit pleased if he saw her drawing of Raoul. She scrambled up off the bed.

"Uh … n-no Erik, I'm not sleeping. I'm not very hungry though." She spurt out, stumbling around the room desperately trying to figure out how to hide it. _Okay, Christine … stay calm. Just put it in a drawer or something. It's not like Erik is going to search your room … _is _he? No … don't think about that n- _

Once again, her thoughts were interrupted by Erik. He opened the door and walked into her room with no further hesitation. "My dear, it is not good for you to miss meals," he said before actually looking at her. Christine, for her part spun around and shoved the piece of paper behind her back. Erik's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is something wrong, Angel?"

"No. Of course not." Christine said, surprising herself by how calm she sounded. Erik walked closer so that he was about a foot away. He looked into her eyes and Christine took the opportunity to drop the piece of paper and kick it away. However, Erik's foot got to the paper before Christine's did, and he dragged it towards him before bending down to pick it up.

"Really, Christine," Erik sneered. "You should know that you can not hide anything from Erik." He looked at the drawing and his eyes widened before they narrowed once more. "I must say, Christine, you are a wonderful artist. But perhaps it would have been better for the _boy_ had you not been."

"W-what do you mean, Erik?" Christine asked.

"_Nothing, _Christine. I'm just angry, and rightfully so, that even after all that has happened you still continue to think about _him." _

"He is a _friend,_ Erik. You can't tell me not to _think _about him!" Christine said, starting to get angry herself.

"Ah, but you forget, Christine! Erik controls _everything_ … including you." He said, moving even closer and putting his hand lightly under her chin to raise her face to his. "If he does not want you to see the boy, you will _not." _He then made a show of ripping the drawing in half before crumpling it up and dropping it to the floor. He brushed her cheek softly with his hand before grabbing her wrist gently and leading her out of the room and down the stairs to the dining room. He sat her down in a chair and she yanked her wrist back from him, glaring slightly.

"I told you I wasn't hungry." She mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

"I merely wants your presence. Besides, you need to eat and your Erik wishes to take care of you." He smiled at her. "I will be right back, my love."


	15. Coercion and Guests

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: ** It's been a while, huh? Sorry about that guys, but I just went through my first week of High School. So … this chapter is super short but I just had to get something out for you. There will be more, and I promise the next chapter will be longer! Also, I'd like to thank PHLover213 for inspiration and support. :) Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! Almost 50, the most I've ever had on a story!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Coercion and Guests**

**

* * *

**

Erik returned minutes later with some pasta dish. Christine asked what it was and he told her; it was some Italian name. She promptly forgot.

Christine ate in silence, staring down at her plate. She could feel Erik staring at her and every so often she looked up to find his eyes locked on her face with a fond smile. She just blushed and looked down. Eventually she finished and Erik picked up the plate and brought it into the kitchen.

"Erik?"

"Yes, my dear?" He asked.

"How does this work … I mean, this house is huge … but I have never maids or anything around ..." Christine awkwardly questioned.

"Well, Christine, I don't exactly being around … people. I do have a couple maids, but as you and I are the only people living here, there is really no need for them to be around all the time." He explained. Erik had to quell a pang of anger that shot through him when she looked down, disappointed. He had lost his temper enough around Christine as it was.

"How long have I been … here?" Christine asked quietly.

"Almost four days."

_Really? It doesn't seem that long! _

Christine said nothing, and just continued eating, staring down at the food to avoid Erik's stare. Eventually she pushed the food away, unable to eat anymore. Erik grabbed one of her hands lightly, and pulled her up out of her seat.

"Would you like to accompany me to the library?" He asked, looking into her eyes even though she refused to look into his.

_No. _"Sure ..." She said. Erik smiled and led her up the stairs and into the library. She sat down on the couch and expected Erik to let go. However, when she tried to pull her hand away, he just tightened his grip. She immediately sighed and relaxed. He smiled even wider and his other hand went to his mask, and she tried her best to prepare herself. He, however, only lifted the mask a little and brushed his mouth against her hand. Christine just looked away until Erik drew back, looking up at her face. His other hand turned her face back to him as he sighed and stared at her with adoration. Christine shifted uncomfortably.

"Erik _wants _to trust you Christine. Very much so. He sees no reason why he needs to keep you here forever … he knows you would wither without the sun and your _friends."_

Christine was afraid to reply but she couldn't help it. "So … are you going to let me go?" She asked quietly; hesitantly.

"No. Erik wants to trust you, but … you haven't made it easy for him." Erik said, as though chastising a small child who had gotten into something they shouldn't have. "But … he would allow your father to … visit."

"Visit?" Christine's brows furrowed.

"Yes. There are certain … conditions. But yes." He sighed. "Perhaps you should think on it. It is getting late. You should sleep." He stood and kissed her forehead. "We can talk about it tomorrow."

She just sighed and headed to her room.

* * *

The next morning passed quickly and Erik agreed to call her father.

As Erik had said, there were certain conditions. She was to act like she was still weak, and generally just act like she did before she knew Erik. She desperately wished for the last one to be true, she really wished that she hadn't met Erik.

Christine had agreed to them all, looking at the floor submissively while he both threatened and pleaded in no uncertain terms.

If she said something to her father about their … situation, then she would never see her father again. Threats even worse than that surfaced too, and Christine remembered that he had already threatened to hurt her father … he even threatened to poison her again if she didn't comply.

For some reason, the threats had little affect. It seemed that she had already known he could and would do all of that. Hearing him say it out loud just confirmed her belief.

What had actually made her comply was when he fell on his knees in front of her, bowing his head so low that he was practically touching her feet. He whispered apologies for being so selfish, for hurting her, and above all, apologies for his _face. _

She didn't know why it affected her, but she knew disobeying would not be a good idea anyways.

Eventually, when Erik was done with his little tirade, he went off and called her father. The two of them sat awkwardly in the living room while they waited for him to arrive. Erik kept giving certain glances to remind her, but the silence was soon broken by the doorbell. Erik answered the door himself, and her father stood in the door way, looking overly tired and worried.

He smiled at Christine before he spoke. "I hope you do not mind, but I brought someone along with me. He's been wanting to see you for a while Christine, and he was terribly concerned when he found out you'd been sick."

Out from behind her father stepped Raoul de Chagny.

* * *

**Post Script:** I'm sure you all hate me now, since I haven't updated and when I finally did, it's a cliff hanger. But anyways, please review! I'll be sure to update soon!


	16. Water and Futility

**D****isclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: ** Hey guys! I'm back yet again! I'd appreciate some feedback on this. I'm not exactly sure of this ... This Erik's weapon of choice seems to be poision, rather than a lasso. Haha, oh well … Thanks again for all the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Water and Futility**

**

* * *

**

The awkward silence that followed Raoul's appearance seemed like it would go on forever. Christine shuffled around on the couch, wanting to see him, but well aware that Erik had told her to stay seated. "H-hi Dad … and Raoul." She looked down at the ground. Her greeting seemed to shake Erik from his stunned silence.

"Ah, Mr. Daae. And you are, _boy?" _Erik said, gesturing for them to come in.

"Uh, Raoul de Chagny, sir. I-I'm Christine's … friend." Raoul said awkwardly.

"Well, won't you too take a seat? I don't know how long you can stay, Christine's health is still questionable." He shot a glance at her that made her want to sink into the plush couch. She, obviously, did not.

Christine's father went to her and wrapped his arms around her, mumbling her name over and over. "It's fine, Dad." She was convincing no one with her tone. Raoul stood awakwardly while Christine reunited with her. After a while, Erik once again broke the silence.

"Does anyone want a drink? I'm sure Christine would like something." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Christine immediately knew what he was going to do.

"No, thank you I'm fine." Her father said, not taking his eyes off of Christine. Raoul just shook his head.

"Well, I'll be back." Erik said.

Christine swallowed hard, and looked over into the kitchen, where she saw Erik getting her water. Bottled water, plain and simple to anyone else. But Christine saw when he smoothly slipped the little blue pill into the water, which dissolved in a second.

He brought it over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Drink, Christine."

"I-I'm not thirsty." She said, afraid to throw more than a glance at Raoul or her father. Erik's grip tightened painfully on shoulder.

"Oh? Are you sure? You might be dehydrated. It's not good for you, Christine." Something flashed deep in his eye sockets. _"Think of de Chagny, Christine. You wouldn't want _him _to be the one receiving a special drink from me, would you? I assure you that it would be his last." _His voice landed right next to her right ear, and she looked over to see Raoul, still sitting there, confused but obviously not having heard anything. _How did he do that? _She just shuddered and took the drink, pressing it to her lips and sipping as little as she could without anger. _"Good girl." _There was that phantom voice again!

The conversation went on for a little longer, though it was mainly composed of Christine assuring her father. Her comments were lost, though when a excruciating, but familiar pain shot through her head.

The familiar pain of Erik's poison.

It was more sudden than the other times hand been, and she cried out and hunched over. Erik's smile was hidden by his mask, but he stood with calm and spoke with no urgency. "Tsk, tsk. I told Christine she shouldn't have visitors. Silly girl." Even through the cloud of pain, Christine could tell her father and Raoul were confused by his words and tone. Erik finally snapped when Raoul touched Christine's shoulder. He grabbed Raoul's wrist, almost breaking it and shoved him backwards. "Leave. Only _I_ can take care of Christine." Christine couldn't tell if they did or not, because the next thing she knew, she was in Erik's arms. Christine passed out.

* * *

Christine woke to complete darkness. She realized she was in her bed. Turning over, she almost shrieked at the sight of Erik's glowing golden eyes.

He made a low, animalistic sound, like a growl. "One would think Christine would pity a man like her poor, unhappy Erik. But no. Of course not. Erik was a fool to think Christine could love him, wasn't he? Well, he may never get your love, but know this Christine, Erik _will_ have your obedience."

With out another word, he left and slammed the door shut, locking it and leaving Christine alone in the darkness.

* * *

It was a while before Christine dared to leave her room. When she did, Erik was no where in sight, nor was he in any of the rooms she checked, so she decided it was time to attempt her escape.

Christine had been willing to wait it out before, convinced he would let her go and she would have eventually convince him to let her go forever. Now she wasn't so sure ... Erik had proved he was willing to do anything to keep her. She had to get away on her own.

Her hand hadn't even reached the knob on the front door when an arm snaked its self around her waist and jerked her back. Her eyes darted upward to see Erik dragging her up the stairs. He took her to her room and threw her in a chair. She cried out when her head hit the back of the chair, but Erik either did not see or did not care.

He towered above her, his breathing ragged and his eyes glowing dimly in the low lighting.

"E-Erik ... I-" Christine began.

"You _what?_ You really didn't think you'd be caught? You didn't think that Erik would _find you?" _Christine cried out and buried her face in her hands, only to have Erik grab her chin and force her face up. "Are you really that foolish_, _little one? Or do you just doubt my love that much?" Christine just trembled and tried to keep the tears from falling down her face.

Erik sighed. "It would be wise of you to get some sleep, Christine. Erik has business to attend to." He just stared at Christine expectantly until she crawled on the bed. He tucked her in and brushed her cheek fondly as she stared at him fearfully. He left the room shortly after.

She didn't sleep much that night.


	17. Mistrust and Attempts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: ** Hey, guys, it's been quite a while, huh? You can thank my lack of inspiration for keeping me away from this story for a little less than two years. However, slowly but surely, ideas for this particular phic are flooding back into my mind, so hopefully it can be well on it's way to completion soon. This chapter gets a little extra dark on Christine's part, but this may be the first time I didn't actually hate Erik! Thank you for the support thus far and I hope some of you managed to stick with me at least!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Mistrust and Attempts**

* * *

Christine seemed to grow more and more desperate for escape as Erik seemed to grow more and more tired of her childishness.

He sighed as he picked her up from her hiding place, dragging her out of the room.

"Let me go!" She exclaimed as she kicked and cussed.

He sighed again, finding the whole thing incredibly tiresome. "Really, Christine, just calm down. It isn't so bad here, you just have to _try _to adapt." He dragged her into a chair in the dining room. "Now, are you hungry? I noticed you skipped lunch in favor of hiding under a desk."

Christine sat in the chair sobbing and ignored his words. "If you don't let me go … I-I'll kill myself!" She screeched. In that moment, she wasn't sure if she meant it or not, but she managed to get a reaction out of Erik.

He froze, every muscle in his body tensing. "Christine." He said, forcing himself to be calm. "_Don't _say that."

"But-"

_"Don't!"_ He ran a hand through his sparse patches of hair. "I swear, Christine, if you ever even _try _to hurt yourself, I will tie you up and never let you out of your room. Do you understand?" He growled.

Christine swallowed and looked down. "I-I'd like to go to my room now ..." She said quietly. He nodded and she stood. He immediately followed her. "W-What are you doing?"

"I don't trust you to be alone anymore." He said blankly.

Her eyes widened. "I-I didn't mean it ..."

"Then you shouldn't have said it." He gestured to the stairs, and followed her as she went up.

* * *

Erik's constant presence around Christine had the opposite effect of what he desired. She started to feel more and more that death was the only option. She found herself eying her knife at meals, and analyzing everything in terms of escape.

She remembered a time when she had felt like this before, back when things had been bad at home after her mother's death. Her father refused to get out of bed for long periods of time and she was left on her own to sort out her feelings. The only thing that had kept her from it was the thought that her father needed her.

_But I'll never see Dad anyways … _She thought, closing her eyes. A decision was made then, though she didn't know it immediately. She told Erik that she wanted to go out onto the balcony and he nodded, looking up briefly from his architectural drawing.

Standing on the balcony and leaning against the railing, Christine took a deep breath. She stared down, finally realizing how enormous Erik's house was. She pushed herself up onto the railing before taking a deep breath and swinging her legs over. As she closed her eyes and prepared to slide off the railing, she felt two arms snake around her waist and yank her back. She didn't even bother to struggle as he placed a bitter pill in her mouth that dissolved quickly. She slumped against him and he picked her up, carrying her to the bed and laying her down gently. He stood over her, and instead of the anger that she had anticipated, she saw only concern in his dimly glowing eyes.

"Christine ..." He whispered, looking her over. He shook, crying. Christine studied him for a moment.

_He actually does love me … _She thought, confused. She tried to move to place a hand on his shoulder, but instead found that her limbs were too heavy and merely moving her fingers was an arduous task. "W-What did you do?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"T-The pill ..." He closed his eyes for a moment. "E-Erik is sorry … h-he panicked ..." He said, his sobs growing louder. "H-He can't afford to lose you … Christine is everything to Erik ..." He collapsed onto his knees next to the bed, and in a frenzy of devotion grasped her hand and placed masked kisses along her knuckles. "Please, is Erik really so horrid that death is the better alternative? He doesn't want to be bad, he's just so scared, h-he needs his Christine ..." He didn't speak for a while, simply crying and pressing his masked face against her hand.

"Perhaps ..." He said after a while, seemingly thinking out loud. "Perhaps to keep Christine … Erik must first let her go …" He looked up at her. "Would that make Christine happy? Would Christine promise not to hurt herself if Erik let her return to her life?"

Christine knew there would be some kind of condition, but if it got her out of being locked up with him constantly, she knew she had to take it. "Y-Yes, Erik, that would make me very happy..."

"Christine realizes she'd have to continue to see Erik, though? She can't leave Erik all alone ..."

"I-I know … I-I'll be good about visiting this time, I promise."

"Alright, Erik will make the necessary preparations." He stood up and straightened his clothes. "You should sleep. The drug should wear off in a couple of hours." Christine was amazed by how fast he reverted to his formal self after the emotional display she had just witnessed.

She barely had enough energy to nod, and Erik brought the blankets over her, turning out the bedroom light on his way out. She knew today had been a major turning point with Erik, but she couldn't help but think that she was far from free.


	18. Returns and Conversations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, surprised to see an update that isn't months later? Me too! I'm glad to be back in the swing of things. Thanks for all the support~

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Return and Conversations**

* * *

Christine woke up a while later, sitting herself up with great effort. Erik knocked on the door, and entered, walking briskly to her side. "W-What time is it?" She asked, trying to stretch.

"It is eight o'clock. In the morning." He said. He looked concerned. "Are you alright? Maybe you should stay another night to make sure you're not reacting badly to the drug ..."

"No!" She said, a little too enthusiastically. "No, I feel fine … I-I miss my Dad ..."

He studied her for a moment. "Alright. You should get dressed, I'll be in the dining room." He turned and leaved.

She changed quickly and headed downstairs, where Erik was already sitting. He looked uncomfortable, glancing away when she sat in the chair opposite him. He cleared his throat and took a little gold ring out from his pocket, sliding it across the table. Christine had to keep from laughing, as to her he seemed like a nervous school boy trying to pass a note to his crush. Nevertheless, she picked up the ring and examined it.

"I-I want you to wear it, Christine … Erik will be your friend as long as you wear it." He said, looking up. She nodded, and slipped it onto her left hand index finger. He sighed quietly in relief, as if he had been expecting rejection. "A car is out front, it will take you home."

She nodded once again and stood, unsure of what to say. "One more thing, Christine." Erik grabbed her left hand, taking it in his own. "I-I will … a-allow you to see the boy. I realize he is a friend of yours ..." He paused for a moment, his grip on her hand tightening. "And Erik will not keep you from him. I expect to hear from you in a couple of days. I assume you know what will happen if you try to avoid me." She nodded grimly and he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Very well. Goodbye, Christine, my dear." He released her hand and she left.

It wasn't until she reached the car that she noticed that he had slipped the ring off her index finger and onto her wedding finger. _Sneaky bastard … _

* * *

The car ride back to her house wasn't very long, but it was torturous. She was excited to see her father but afraid of the questions that might come up. She knew how precarious of a situation she was in, one wrong word to her father and Erik would come and take her away, or something worse.

Still, in the past couple of days a new side of Erik seemed to emerge, one that wasn't as creepy and demanding as he had been previously, and she wondered about what that meant for their current relationship status … if she could even call what they had a relationship.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, finding the whole thing utterly confusing. She had no idea how this thing could end. She would be happy if she could keep everyone alive and unharmed for a while.

The car came to a stop and the driver motioned to her house, not saying a word. Christine guessed Erik had ordered him not to speak to her. She nodded and stepped out of the car, before walking up to her front porch and realizing that she didn't have the key to the door. Knocking on the door, she looked around awkwardly, not truly feeling like this was home. Erik's house felt more like home to her now, though she refused to admit it.

The door opened suddenly, making her jump, and a second later her father's arms were around her. She closed her eyes and hugged him back. She felt his tears drip onto her shoulder.

"Christine ..." He hugged her tighter. "The doctor says you're really getting better this time … is it true?"

"I-I think so … if that's what he said ..." She said, rubbing his back.

He drew back and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so glad that you're finally home ..."

"Me too ..." She said, though part of her wasn't even sure anymore.

He stepped back and guided her into the house, all the while fussing over her. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten breakfast?" He looked her over. "You seem tired. Do you want to sleep?"

She laughed and waved him off. "You're worrying too much. I'm fine, I promise." Her stomach grumbled. "Though I am hungry. Maybe could we go out for breakfast?"

"Let me get my keys." He said.

* * *

The two of them went to a small cafe and decided to sit outside and enjoy the nice weather. They talked for a while, catching up, and Christine couldn't help but notice the extra bags under his eyes and how tired he looked. She felt a pang of guilt and her resolve to stay on Erik's good side heightened. She didn't know if escape was even possible, she couldn't risk her father's heath on a feeble hope.

She turned around as she heard a group exit the cafe, and her eyes widened as she saw that it was Meg, on the arm of a boy she didn't recognize, as well as Raoul and some other acquaintances she vaguely remembered. She could have sworn her life was just a string of unfortunate coincidences. Of course she was happy to see her friends, but she had no idea how to explain any of what had happened. Her father smiled, and excused himself to let her catch up with her friends.

"Christine! Hey!" Meg called, waving to her. She winced slightly, and waved back. "Look who I found!" Meg said back to Raoul. The group migrated over to where Christine's table was. "I haven't seen you in forever! What happened?"

"I-I got sick again ..." She explained, staring down at her hands.

"Oh?" Meg said, picking up her hand. "Then what's with the ring?"

Christine pulled her hand back. "It's nothing."

Meg was about to reply when the boy she was with rolled his eyes impatiently. "Oh, sorry Christine, Charles and I were going to back to my place. Anyways, I'll call you later, I'm glad you're better!" She said as she walked off with Charles and the rest of her group. Only Raoul remained, sitting in the chair next to her.

"So … you're engaged?" He asked, seeming somewhat upset.

"Oh … no, I just found this old ring and I forgot that was my wedding finger ..." She lied, and stared down.

"Oh, good." He said, brightening. "Well, in that case, would you like to go out sometime?"

She looked up at him, biting her lip. "Sounds great."

"Alright! Well, I'll call you sometime?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah, sure." She said. She knew Erik had granted her permission to see Raoul, but she still had a feeling this would end badly.


	19. Arguments and Visits

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note:** Hey guys~ Nadir makes another appearance in this chapter, though I bet he wishes he didn't. Also Erik continues to be incredibly adorable. Thank you for all the reviews, but you know, one more couldn't hurt, so review!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Arguments and Visits**

* * *

It took Nadir much longer than he had expected to track down Erik's home. He had gotten craftier in the time Nadir had spent apart from his old friend. Nevertheless, he managed to find it after bribing the right people. His previous attempts at intervening on the situation hadn't worked, and he felt he needed to stop this before more people were hurt.

He picked the lock quickly, slightly surprised that Erik would make such a rookie mistake in making his house so easy to infiltrate. He opened the door quietly, trying not to alert them of his presence yet. Nadir walked further into the house looking around.

"Daroga" He heard, making him jump and turn. Erik sat with his back to him. He held a picture and he stared down at it with an admirable intensity. "To what do I owe this surprise visit?" He didn't look up from the picture while he said this.

Nadir took a deep breath and prepared for his reaction. "Erik, you need to let the girl go."

Erik looked up, his glowing eyes seemed to stare through Nadir. "I did. She is with her father now." He gripped the picture frame tighter. "You should leave before I am forced to kill you."

Nadir ignored the last statement. "I mean let her go forever. Before you ruin her life."

"Leave. Now." Erik said through gritted teeth.

"I have spoken to her, Erik, she's scared of you." Nadir said, standing his ground.

Erik's grip on the picture frame tightened until it broke, the shattered glass cutting his hands. He was in front of Nadir in a second, his hands around the older man's throat. "You'll regret that." He growled, tightening his grip. "If you ever interfere with our love again, I will kill you. Remember that." Nadir lost consciousness and Erik dropped him, letting him fall to the floor. He wiped the blood from his hands on his shirt, ignoring the stinging as he bent down and looked at the picture of Christine in the shattered frame. "Christine ..." He whispered. He reached for the phone.

* * *

Christine pushed a strand of hair out of her face, concentrating on the book she had been reading. Looking over her book, she caught her father staring at her. "What?" She asked, a goofy look on her face.

"Nothing." He smiled. "I just missed you." He picked up his book and set it back on the bookshelf. "I'll be in my office if you need me." He left the room and Christine continued reading.

A while later, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she brought it out, her brow furrowing. It said it was from an unknown number. _But that means … Erik … _It rang a couple more times as she thought of what to do. _Does he know about Raoul? Is he angry … But he gave me permission... _The phone continued to ring. _I better answer before he gets angry … _

"Hello?" She said, picking up the phone and trying not to sound too scared.

"Christine." Erik said, his breath sounding short and quick. "Do you know a man named Nadir Khan?"

Christine's eyes widened. _What is this about? … Well, whatever it is, lying will only make it worse. _"Y-Yeah … he came to my house once ..."

She heard muffled swearing on his end. "What did he tell you?"

"He said … that you were dangerous … a-and that you had killed Joseph Bouquet …" She bit her lip as the silence stretched on. "A-Are you mad at me?"

"No." He said, roughly, before calming down. "No, not you, my love." There is a momentary silence. "I think it is time for a visit, Christine."

_So soon? It's only been a day … _"Alright. When?"

"As soon as possible."

"O-Okay … Well, I'll be right over … Bye ..." She hung up the phone.

* * *

Christine footsteps made hollow echoes as she stepped up to Erik's ornate doorway, the whole mansion practically looming over her. She was about to knock when the door was opened for her.

Erik stood there, slightly disheveled. The first thing that caught her eyes were white bandages wrapped around his hands. She was surprised to see him so vulnerable. "Christine … Please come in." He stepped out of the doorway to make room for her.

She looked down. "Look, I'm sorry about talking to-"

"No, Christine, that's now what this is about." He cut her off. "I just needed to see you ..." He led her to a sofa and sat down next to her.

"What happened to your hands?" She asked, taking one of them in her own and examining it.

He pulled away, seemingly shocked by the contact. "Nothing … but Christine is an angel to be concerned for Erik..."

She was moved by how gentle and open he seemed, and as a spur of the moment decision she leaned her head against his shoulder. She could feel his muscles tense for a moment in shock, before he relaxed. She closed her eyes.

"Christine ..." He breathed. "I-I … are you scared of me?"

She looked up for a moment, unsure of what to say. She decided on the truth. "Yes ..." She responded, looking back down. A few minutes past and she felt wet droplets fall onto her. Looking at Erik, she was surprised to find they were his tears.

"Erik never meant to hurt or scare Christine … he just loves her so, very much … so much that it scares Erik himself sometimes … Christine does believe that Erik loves her, right? She knows he doesn't want to hurt her ..."Christine nodded, wide eyed. He sighed. "Then Erik must accept that as enough, for now." He kissed her forehead through the mask and stood up. "Go, Christine. Enjoy the sun and the weather. I know you love it. Goodbye." He gestured to the door and she walked to it. "I will contact you later."

Christine slipped out the door, her head full of muddled thoughts and confusing feelings.


	20. Mistakes and Attacks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **Ooo~ Tensions are building. This chapter is admittedly a bit rushed, but I wrote it at 8 am with no sleep in a creative frenzy, so I hope that can be forgiven. Also, Christine should stop listening to the voices in her head. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Mistakes and Attacks**

* * *

Christine closed her eyes, tired of staring at the ceiling as she lay on her bed, trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings. It was easier said than done, because they were no longer as black and white as they had previously been. She closed her eyes tighter, trying to keep them from blurring into obscurity.

_Do I still want to run away? _She sighed. _Erik isn't as bad anymore … and I don't want to leave Dad … _She opened her eyes and sat up, running a hand through her hair. _I guess the best course of action would just be to sick with the status quo … _She rolled over onto her stomach. _But would going out with Raoul mess that up? Erik said it was okay … _Her cell phone rang, startling her from her thoughts and causing her to jump.

_Erik again? _She thought, biting her lip. She sighed in relief as she saw the caller ID. _It's just Raoul... You're being too paranoid... _She answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Christine! So, I was wondering, would you like to go out tonight? It's been a while since it was just you and me." He said, cheerfully.

"Sure … That sounds great." She tried to sound more enthusiastic then she felt.

"Wonderful! I'll pick you up in a half hour, deal?"

"Yeah, see you then … bye ..." She hung up the phone and closed her eyes. _Stop worrying. You should go have fun. _She nodded to herself at the thought and went to her vanity, putting up her hair.

Christine finished getting ready and walked out of her room, nearly running into her father.

"Oh, Christine …" He studied her. "Are you feeling alright? Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine … I'm going out with Raoul soon anyways." She smiled at him.

He brightened. "Oh, great! Have fun, dear." He kissed the top of her head, beaming.

The door bell rang, interrupting their moment. "Oh, well, I gotta go!" She ran off to the door, opening it. "Hey, Raoul!"

He grinned. "Hey, Lotte."

Christine laughed. "I haven't heard that nickname in forever!" She stepped out of the house, walking to his car with him.

"I figured. Now, where'd you like to go?"

"Hmm … I'm not very hungry … maybe ice-cream or something?"

"Sounds great." He said, opening the car door for her. Getting in the driver's seat, he drove to a nearby ice-cream place that was next to a small park. They both got their ice-cream and decided to sit down on a wooden bench.

He pointed to Erik's ring."You're still wearing that?" He said through a mouthful of ice-cream.

"Oh, yeah ..." She said, self-consciously trying to hide it. "I-It's my mother's ..." She felt terrible for lying to him, but she didn't know how to explain the truth.

"Oh ..." He looked away. "Um … Well, how is your treatment for your illness going? That doctor of yours seemed kinda weird ..." Raoul said, awkwardly trying to make conversation and rubbing his wrist subconsciously. "But I guess the best thing to treat a weird illness is a weird doctor..." He laughed slightly, then stopped as he noticed the expression on her face. "Is something wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" He leaned closer.

"No, it's not that it's just … complicated. I wish I could explain. You probably wouldn't believe me anyways." She says, lowering her voice.

"I would believe you, I promise." He said as he looked into her eyes. "I'll listen." Leaning closer, he added, "I care about you, Lotte..." He slipped his hand over hers and brought his face close. Their lips met for a brief moment before Christine pulled away. "Oh, Christine, I'm sorry … I shouldn't have tried that so soon … I-I just felt that since I've know you for so long that … I'm sorry ..."

She tries to smile, a flush coming over her cheeks. "No, it's okay, it's just … that was my first kiss."

"Oh … I-I …" Raoul blushes as well. "Me too ..."

The rest of the date went well, they talked for a long time and soon it was getting late. Raoul look Christine home and bid her goodnight.

It wasn't until Christine got back to her room that she realized what a mistake she'd made.

_Oh God … how could I have completely forgot about Erik? He's not going to be happy … _She ran to her room without telling her father of the night's events. She plopped onto her bed and took out her cell phone, checking for any texts or missed calls. _Nothing … Maybe … he doesn't know? _She sighed, finding that rather hard to believe. She looked all around the room, expecting Erik to pop out of thin air or her head to explode or something.

She laid back on the bed, and looked through her phone again. _I'm sorry, I hope I didn't mess this up … _Christine shut her eyes tight, trying to block out her thoughts. _Calm down. You're being paranoid. Again. _She rolled over. _Just get to sleep … _She relaxed, doing as her brain commanded. After a few minutes she was asleep.

* * *

The doorbell woke Christine up the next morning. She sat up, and looked around, confused. Her father walked into the room as she rubbed her eyes, still somewhat asleep.

"Christine, Raoul's at the door … I think something's wrong." He said, concern in his eyes.

She decided the only cure to her confusion would be to go see him. She all but ran to the door, and opened it. Raoul was disheveled and dirty. An angry, irritated red band circled his neck. "W-What happened?" She asked, eyes wide. She was shaking as she guided him to a chair on the porch.

"I-I was attacked!" He exclaimed, putting a hand to his throat. "Some … lunatic grabbed me when I got out of my car at my house and put this … noose thing around me …"

Christine could practically feel herself grow paler. "W-What did he look like?"

"I don't know … he was behind me the whole time … but he said something about you … h-he told me that I shouldn't touch you if I wanted to live... I couldn't breathe and I passed out … I only woke up about an hour ago." Raoul looked into her eyes, apprehension showing on his whole face. "Is someone hurting you?"

"Yes … I mean, no … I-I can't explain, I have to go ..." She started walking away. "I-I'm so sorry, Raoul ..."

"Christine, wait!" He called. "Tell me!"

She turned around, frantic tears coming to her eyes. "I-I can't, I have to go … I'll explain later, if I can..."

"Christine, call me, anytime. I can help you. It'll be okay." He said, trying to be reassuring.

She could only nod before heading to her car and sliding into the seat. "I have to go see Erik." She said out loud, her voice shaking. "I have to try to fix this."


	21. Confrontations and Plans

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I Erik should stop making things worse for himself and just apologize already. Also, I think I should stop writing chapters early in the morning with no sleep.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Confrontations and Plans**

* * *

Christine's hand shook as she fumbled with the key. Her breathing was short and erratic. _Raoul is hurt because of me. Erik, why did you have to hurt him? _Tears came to her eyes and she finally managed to put the key into the ignition. She took a deep breath before driving.

As she drove her car up Erik's long driveway she tensed, her thoughts full of dread. Walking to the door, she tried to ignore the pounding heartbeat in her ears. When Erik didn't open the door upon her arrival, she bit her lip and turned the knob, finding the door unlocked. She stepped into the house looking around. "E-Erik?" She called. The house was dark and shadowed despite the sunny weather outside, and she couldn't hear anything but her own breathing. She would have believed that no one lived there. She walked even further into the house, hugging herself.

The door slammed behind her, making her jump and turn. Erik stood against the door, his golden eyes piercing the darkness. "Hello, Christine." His voice was cold and business-like.

She looked down, unable to meet his intense stare. "H-Hi ..."

"I assume you're here because the _boy _told you, hmm?" He crossed his arms. Despite his calm act, Christine knew he was furious. His anger seemed to fill the room, suffocating her.

She took a step back, wringing her hands. "W-Why did you do it?"

He sneered and stepped forward, clenching his fists and letting some of his anger show through. "I figured that would be obvious, my dear." He walked over her and circled her like a vulture. She froze, biting her lip. "You are _mine," _he hissed into her ear, leaning down. "He needed to learn not to touch what was not his." He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear and she shuddered.

"B-But you said I-I could see him ..." She stuttered, closing her eyes. She was ashamed of how cowardly she was acting.

He moved in front of her, and grabbed her chin, lifting her face up to him. "Erik said that you could _see _him, Christine, he did not say you were aloud to _touch _him, or _kiss _him, or ..." He took his hand away and took a deep breath, trying to reign in his temper. "Give me a reason why I should not kill the boy."

Her eyes widened. "B-Because … I-I care about him ..." She extended a shaky hand and rested it on his shoulder. "Because I care about you ..." She didn't know if she was lying or not, but all that mattered to her was that Erik believed it. He closed his eyes and shivered, placing his hand over hers.

"I love you, Christine ..." He stepped even closer to her so that he was only a foot away. "And I won't lose you." He sneered. "Especially not to some handsome fool that won't be able to truly appreciate you."

She looked away. "I-I know ..." An idea came to her and she looked back up at him, and bit her lip. _Does he think this is about his face? _She moved her hand up from his neck and attempted to take off his mask, wanting to prove herself.

"What are you doing?"Erik snapped and grabbed her wrist.

"I-I just was trying to-" She tried to explain.

"Just trying to what? Trying to remind me of why you won't love me?" He cut her off, backing her against a wall. "I assure you I am well aware."

"N-No, I-" She cried out when he pinned her to the wall, holding her wrists tightly. "T-That hurts ..."

"It's nothing compared to what I'm feeling." He said, tightening his grip.

Tears came to her eyes. "I-I'm sorry ..." He let go and stepped back, closing his eyes and trying to calm down.

"You may go, Christine. Though not for long. I do believe that since I can't trust you, I must see you more often than I had expected." He touched her cheek lightly, before moving his hand down to her shoulder and holding her tightly. "Okay?"

_No. _She nodded slightly, unable to speak for fear of exposing the plans that were just starting to form in her head.

He smiled horribly. "Farewell, my dear." He reluctantly let go of her shoulder and she walked out of the house and practically ran to her car and drove back to her house.

* * *

Christine sat in her car in the driveway, not wanting to go in and have to explain anything to her father. She put her head in her hands, trying to will the tears away. _I-I can't do this … I have to get away. I'm sorry, Dad, but I have to. _She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Raoul's number. "H-Hello?"

"Christine," Raoul responded, sounding both relieved and concerned at the same time. "Is something wrong?"

"Y-Yeah … I-I … I need your help ..." She closed her eyes. "I need to get away from here."

"How about you come over here? I've been staying out of town and we can figure out what to do from there." He said, not bothering to ask why yet.

"A-Alright …" She said. He relayed the address and directions and said goodbye. She slid out of the car and went inside. She told her father that she was going to stay at Raoul's and went upstairs to pack. As she was finishing, her phone buzzed and she took it out to see _Unknown Number _once again. She winced and bit her lip, opening the text.

All that was there was a simple _"No." _He didn't bother explaining how he knew or what he was talking about, and he didn't have to. Christine knew. She shook her head and almost threw the phone across the room. _I have to leave. I have to try. _She shuddered, remembering the day's previous event.

Christine said goodbye to her father, and tried not to cry. She didn't know when she'd be back but she didn't want her father to worry. Afterwords, she went back to her car and headed out to Raoul's house.


	22. Fears and Doubts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **Gah, sorry for the evil cliff-hanger, I think my brain does it on it's own! I'll try to update soon to make up for it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Fears and Doubts**

* * *

_What am I doing? _Christine asked herself as she drove. She shook her head, trying to erase the doubts that were beginning to seep into her head. Taking a deep breath, she tried to reassure herself. _I'm getting away. That's what._

Biting her lip, she tried to focus on the road, and not the destination. It seemed everything was working against her, especially when her cell phone buzzed soon after she had managed to forget what she was doing. Stalled from her efforts at a stop light, she bit her lip and tried to think of all the things it could be but Erik, but she knew it was.

Quickly, she pulled into a parking lot, parked, and brought out her phone. She opened the text to see the familiar _Unknown Number. _She took a deep breath and read the message. _"This is your last warning. I'd reconsider, dear. You aren't prepared for the repercussions." _

As Christine read the text she was filled with a sense of dread. She had known from the start that there was a possibility of failure but for some reason, she had blocked all thoughts of what could happen after from her mind. _This can't change anything … I have to try. _She took a deep breath, and after a moment chucked her phone out of her open car window. It crashed against the pavement and broke into a million pieces, ending her connection to Erik.

The rest of the drive to Raoul's house was uneventful and consisted of Christine's paranoia and doubts. However, as she drove up the driveway all these thoughts seemed to leave her and she was suddenly sure that this was indeed the right idea. She parked her car and grabbed her bag before walking to the door and knocking. A few second after, Raoul threw the door open and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" He breathed, obviously very worried.

"Y-Yeah …" She said, closing her eyes and hugging him back.

He pulled back and looked her over. "Sorry, it's just … I tried to call you earlier and you didn't answer. I was worried."

"Oh, that … I, um … left my phone at home." She blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"Christine," He said, looking into her eyes and leading her into the house. "Can you please explain what's going on? I want to help you but it's hard when I'm so out of the loop."

"I-I … it's hard to explain, but … I-I can try ..." Christine said, sitting down on the couch and thought over how to explain. She then proceeded to relay the last couple of week's events to him, taking great care for the details and Raoul's part in all of the end of her explanation, she was crying, despite Raoul's reassurances. "I-I'm … scared, Raoul, I-I thought I could just play nice for a while and it'd all work out somehow, but he was so angry and ..." She closed her eyes and rubbed the tears from her face. "I can't do it anymore."

He frowned and put his hand over hers. "You don't have to. I'll get you out of this, I promise." Rubbing his eyes and sighing, he stood. "I just can't believe I didn't see that that doctor wasn't right. "I'm sorry, Christine, I could have saved you from this earlier."

"No, don't feel bad. I would probably have been too scared to run even if you had known." She sighed as well. "The whole thing is just so damn complicated..."

He tried to smile. "Well, soon you'll be out of it, don't worry."

She bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Raoul?" She asked. "Are you going to stay with me when we get wherever we're going?"

He looked back at her. "Of course. I want to be wherever you are, darling." He smiled and left the room to plan everything.

Christine sighed and headed to the room Raoul had set up for her. She was exhausted from the day's ordeal and decided to get some sleep. It was late out now, and the windows were still open. Shivering, she walked over to them and closed them, and just as she was about to close the blinds she saw two reflective golden orbs. She froze for a moment, recognizing them, but she forced herself to write them off as a cat in a tree or something. Shutting the blinds, she wrapped her arms around herself and slipping under the covers. She was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Erik crept up to the bed where Christine slept, bending over her. He brought his cold skeletal hand over her mouth, which woke her up. "Don't scream or you'll regret it." He growled. He lifted his hand off her mouth and put it in his pocket and brought something out, all in one graceful move.

"E-Erik, I-I ..." She stuttered, bringing the bed cover up to cover herself more, using it as some sort of shield between them.

"You _what?" _He leaned closer.

"I-I didn't mean to ..."

"You didn't mean to break my heart? Well, I'm afraid it's too late." He put his hand on her chin. "Pleasant dreams, Christine, for I am sure things won't be as pleasant when you wake up."He tightened his grip on her jaw and forced the pill into her mouth, which dissolved quickly and in seconds she was unconscious.


	23. Options and a Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **Hello! Let me first say that this chapter was really fun to write. Secondly, I hope it isn't too cliché. I think practically every idea for a modern Leroux finale in this situation has been used up, so I tried my best. Also, I'm sorry for resolving a cliff-hanger, with … another cliff-hanger. Thanks for reading, and thanks for a hundred reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Options and A Kiss**

* * *

Once Christine woke up, she knew, even without opening her eyes, where she was. She kept them closed and attempted to feign sleeping, for she knew as well that Erik was likely in the room with her.

"I know you're awake, dear." Erik said, his voice coming from the right of her. His voice was low, and full of forced calm.

Reluctantly she opened her eyes, not wanting to admit she had failed and was back in Erik's clutches. She was greeted by the sight of her dimly lit bedroom in Erik's house. She sat up, moving slightly away from Erik. "I-I ..."

"No, Christine. Don't talk, just listen." Erik said, standing from his position in the ornate chair next to her bed. "If you would like to escape Erik, you may do so." She froze, not believing him. He chuckled darkly. "I see you do not trust me. A wise decision from one often so foolish." He moved in front of her and toyed with her hair. She closed her eyes. "Yes, you may run if you'd like. You may leave and go as far away as you'd like." His voice grew darker and he moved his hand to her shoulder and gripped it tightly, drawing her closer. "But … You must understand, Erik is only able to restrain himself when Christine is by his side. If Christine were to leave … Erik wouldn't be able to stop himself from hurting someone … everyone."

He let go of her shoulder and walked away, turning his back to her. "Yes, Christine may escape, but at the price of other's suffering. All your friends, family, anyone you've ever talked to, all will die … staring with the boy. If you believe you'd be happier, free of Erik but with that knowledge, you may go." He turned back to her, smiling horribly and noticing that she hadn't budged. "Ah, Christine is not as selfish as she seems. Good."

She trembled, tears coming to her eyes. "Y-You wouldn't ..."

"No, not if Christine promises to stay by Erik forever, and never try to run away again or try to escape in anyway." He stepped closer. "And that includes foolish attempts to harm yourself." He said, his eyes darkening. "If you do agree, I'll let the boy go and will never again cause harm to anyone."

Christine closed her eyes. "I promise."

He chuckled. "No, my dear, it is not that simple. I do not trust your word anymore, it will take more than that."

"What do you want then?" She asked, biting her lip.

"I want you to be my wife." He said, stepping even closer to him and running a finger along her jaw. She shuddered, and he smiled, taking her chin in hand. "It is not a decision to take lightly. Perhaps, you should have time alone to think." He let go of her and left the room, without locking her door and walked into the music room, shutting the door.

Christine jumped up the moment the door closed. _Oh God, what do I do? _She began pacing, tugging at her hair in frustration of the whole event. _Wait … he said something about Raoul … is Raoul here? _She bit her lip and walked out of her room, trying to be quiet. Wandering around the house, she tried to open every door she came across. None of them, however, would open, and she found herself getting more and more frantic as her search turned up unsuccessful.

She leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. _What do I do? What do I do?_ She put her head in her hands and tried to calm down. _I-I can't let him hurt anyone … Oh God, why did I have to try to get away? _She slid down the wall, her knees giving out. She tried to think of a solution, and nothing came up. Looking up at the grandfather clock sitting against the wall across from her, she was surprised to find nearly an hour had passed. She started crying, and slammed her head against the wall in her distress.

"My dear, I do not believe that will help anything." Erik said from behind her as he walked up, crossing his arms and glaring at her. "Now, Erik is not a patient man. Has Christine decided yet?"

She turned around to face him, her eyes wide. "I-I ..." _I can't let anyone be hurt because of me anymore. This is my only option … _"I-I'll marry you..."

Erik brightened considerably. "Splendid, my dear." He smiled and held his hand out to her, helping her up. "There is much to do and much to plan."

She bit her lip, deciding to push her luck. "Erik … where is Raoul?"

His grip on her hand tightened and he sneered slightly. "Oh, he's probably in the cellar." He tapped his foot, pretending to think. "Or perhaps I left him face down in that ditch. My memory is rather dreadful when I'm angry." He chuckled darkly.

"You promised you'd let him go!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yes, I did. But I happen to remember you breaking your fair share of promises, is Erik not allowed to as well?"

"No, no, please let him go! I chose you, you promised!" Christine pleaded, tugging on his sleeve.

"I know I did, my darling little fiancee, but I don't believe I can trust you yet." He kissed her forehead. "He will go free … eventually."

"But I ..."

"My dear, I best believe you should drop it, or I may have to rethink the fact that I'm allowing him to breathe."

She looked away and muttered something.

"What was that, my love?"

Christine said nothing, as an idea formed in her head, perhaps one of her last chances … Without a second thought, she brought his face close to hers and pressed her lips to his.


	24. Favors and Confessions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **Hey! I have to admit, it took a bit for me to get this chapter out because I honestly had no idea what I wanted to have happen. But, I figured it out~ Also, I added some of Erik's perspective in this chapter and will probably continue to do so with other characters. Hope the perspective change wasn't too awkward. Why is Erik with a cell phone such an amusing thought?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Favors and Confessions**

* * *

After Christine pulled a way, a silence lingered over the two. Erik was still frozen, taken completely by surprise, and Christine stood there awkwardly, wrapping her arms around herself. Neither one knew what to say.

"C-Christine ..." Erik eventually managed to choke out. "What do you want?"

She closed her eyes. _For you to let me go... _She doubted it would work, and she was afraid to push her luck and ruin the chance. "I-I want you to let Raoul go … he didn't do anything, it was my fault ..." He didn't move and she bit her lip. "For me?"

Erik touched his lips, still stiff with shock. "F-For you ..." He said, looking toward one of the locked doors. "Go to your room, dearest." Christine obeyed, happy with her victory. At least it proved that there was still hope.

Erik watched as she left the room, before walking to the door and taking a key out of his pocket, sliding it into the lock. There was a slight smile on his face, he was happy, ecstatic even. However, he found as he looked down on the unconscious boy, a second, more skeptical voice emerged in his head.

_ She did that for the boy. That kiss wasn't meant for you._

He paused a moment, touching his lips, before sighing and grabbing Raoul's arms, dragging him out of the room. _Does it really matter? She kissed me, that has to mean something. _His thoughts were at war. He knew Christine had been trying to manipulate him, but at the same time he was still reeling from it and found he didn't particularly care.

Erik dragged him to the end of the driveway and dropped him, not particularly caring about being gentle. _Perhaps now he will learn … _He sighed and took out his cell phone, calling his driver.

"I don't care where you take him, so long as it is away from here." He said, sneering slightly. As he walked back to the house, thoughts of Christine began clouding the doubt in the back of his head.

However, a feeling of dread passed over him when he returned to the house and Christine was not in her room. "Christine?" He called, trying to keep himself calm. When there was no response, he could barely keep himself from tearing through the house. _You shouldn't have trusted her, do you see now? _The voice of doubt once again reminded him. Just as he was about to side with it, he saw movement in his study. He calmed down at the sight of her and walked in.

Christine jumped, holding a file folder in her hand and looking like a kid caught in the middle of doing something wrong. His eyes narrowed and he stepped forward. "What is that?"

"N-Nothing, I just … the door was open, and it was laying out ..." She bit her lip and handed the folder to him. He read the title on the folder and his stomach dropped.

"You were not meant to see this." He said coldly, walking over to a cabinet and depositing the folder.

"Why? I read some of it and it sounds interesting. The music looks-"

"My Don Juan Triumphant is not meant for anyone else!" He said, slamming the drawer. She flinched again, looking down at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry … I just ..." She ran a hand through her hair, berating herself for ruining the moment of peace that they had.

Erik sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's alright, my dear, I should not have left it out. I do not wish for you to see it because I wrote it in a rather ... dark time in my life." He smiled slightly, brushing his hand over her cheek. "Before I met you."

Christine looked up at him, her brow furrowing. "How did you meet me?" She had never thought to ask before.

He thought for a moment, before sitting down and waiting for Christine to do so as well._ Do I tell her the whole story? _He was afraid of scaring her more than she already was, but she had asked ... "A little less than two years ago, I saw you at your mother's funeral ... I had a morbid hobby of attending random funerals and just ... watching." He shrugged. "And you ... when sang ... I was infatuated from that moment on. I attended all your performances, until you just ... stopped singing." He shook his head. "I couldn't accept that. I started watching you ... and fell in love ..." He tightened his grip on the arm rests of the chair. "Eventually I couldn't stand to be apart from you ... I thought if I made you sick ... you'd have to come back to me ..." Tears came to his eyes. "I'm sorry, Christine, truly, but Erik doesn't have it in him to let you go ..."

Christine sat there in shock throughout his entire story. _He's been watching me that long? _"I-It's alright ..."_ I guess it really doesn't matter anymore what he did ..._

Erik closed his eyes before standing and taking her hand. "Come, I'll play you anything you like." He kissed the back of her hand. He led her to the music room and sat her down on the sofa.

"Erik?" She asked, looking up at him. "When are we to be married?"

"As soon as possible. A week at the most." He said, looking away.

"Oh ..." She bit her lip. _So soon ... _"Will you sing for me?"

He smiled. "Certainly."


	25. Nightmares and Comfort

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I went through a mini-writer's block and school started recently, limiting my writing time. But I'm still here~

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Nightmares and Comfort**

* * *

Christine sat bolt upright as she left her nightmare and returned to reality. Panting, she looked around the room, trying to remind her brain that there was no imminent danger. She tried to slow down her erratic breathing, but to no avail. Shaking, she slid off the bed and stood. It was entirely too dark for her liking. She flicked on the light switch and hugged herself, but was still unable to silence her frightened mind. She felt too alone.

Opening the door, he peered out into the hallway. She saw a sliver of light coming from the room and heard a faint melody. She walked slowly to the door, her bare feet touching the cold floor. Gently pushing the door open, she watched Erik play for a moment before she managed to find her voice.

"E-Erik?" She called, her voice shaking slightly.

He stopped playing suddenly and turned, looking surprised for once. It felt sort of nice to her to surprise him for once. "Why are you awake? It is very late, my dear."

"I-I ..." Christine said, biting her lip. She didn't want to seem weak. "I-I couldn't sleep..." He frowned, and Christine could tell that he was exhausted. His shoulders were slumped and he seemed to droop. "Why aren't you asleep?" She asked quietly.

He sighed. "I do not sleep often, dearest." He ran a hand through his sparse hair.

She sat down on the plush sofa across from the piano. "Why not?"

"It's just how it has been for me... sleeping means less time for things I want to do, and I've learned to survive on little sleep." He explained. "Now, it's more than just an inability to sleep. Tell me what's wrong."

She closed her eyes tightly. "I-I had a nightmare..."

Erik frowned and sat next to her. "I'm sorry, my love. Do you wish to talk about it?" She merely shook her head. "Alright, my dear. However it is late, you should still try to get to sleep."

She opened her eyes, looking up at him and biting her lip nervously. She was still angry with him and scared, but she couldn't stand to be alone. And it seemed he was going to be the only option for a long time ... "Will you stay with me?" Christine asked.

He blinked, surprised once again. "Y-Yes, of course..." He stood and followed her to her room. She slipped into her bed and Erik pulled the covers over her, and then proceeded to stand there awkwardly.

"You can lay down..." Christine said, turning to look at him. He responded by walking to the other side of the bed and laying down, not looking comfortable at all. She sighed. "Relax ... you should probably sleep if you can ..." He didn't relax at all. She sighed again and reached out her hand, taking his. He tensed up for a moment before finally relaxing. "Goodnight, Erik..." She said, yawning and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Christine..." He whispered, pressing his masked lips to her hand. With that, she fell asleep.

* * *

Christine woke up the next morning with Erik's arm wrapped around her waist. She was confused for a moment, having not remembered why he was there. She sighed and tried to sit up. Her movements woke Erik up, and he immediately withdrew his hand.

"I-I'm sorry, Christine, I-I didn't mean to..." He insisted, looking as if he was almost on the verge of panic.

Sighing again, she tried to calm him down. "It's alright..." She said. Yawning, she stretched.

"Are you hungry, dearest?" He asked quietly, standing up and staring at the ground.

"Yes, a bit..." She replied.

"I will go make you something." And with that, he left.

Christine yawned again and looked around the room. On top of the bedside table were a couple of new books. She vaguely remembered commenting to Erik about how she had read all the books in her room, and she was bored. She smiled slightly at the fact that he had been considerate enough to get new books for her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Erik returned carrying a tray of food. He smiled kindly and set it down next to her. He then sat down and tried not to stare at her.

"Are you not going to eat?" She asked curiously, taking a bite.

"No, I don't eat very much either." He said, sitting up slightly straighter. He sighed.

"But you need to eat." She said, looking up at him.

"Dear, as much as I appreciate your concern for me, I really do not wish to." He said, trying to sound stern, but the pleasant tone in his voice shone through. "Plus, my mask ..."

"You should know by now that I don't care about your face." She frowned and pushed the tray away, thinking of an idea. "I won't eat unless you do."

He sighed, exasperated. "Alright." He took a bite, being careful to slide the plate up just enough for it to work. "There." He replied petulantly.

She shrugged, happy with herself for achieving that much and began eating once again.

Erik smiled and looked at her. "I love you."

Christine turned her head away, unsure of her feelings. "I-I know..."


	26. Books and Uncertainty

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Phantom of the Opera. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Summary:** When Erik takes extreme measures to keep Christine, she finds that, despite being just one man, he has three sides; a doctor, an angel, and a madman. Dark, Modern, Leroux

**Author's Note: **New year, new chapter wooo. It's 6 am and I haven't slept yet thanks to this chapter. Well, this chapter and Skyrim. Anyyyyways, hope you like it~

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Books and Uncertainty**

* * *

The next couple of days passed quicker than Christine had thought possible. She felt as if she was finally getting to know Erik. _Really_ getting to know him, not just the terrifying man he presented himself as. She tried as hard as she could to put cracks in the outward persona so as to see his inward self. The first crack had been from her kiss, and now it was just a slow, steady job of chipping away the rest.

She found herself not hating him as much as she had in the past. She wondered whether that was from actually working at getting to know him, or from being confined in a house with him for days on end. Christine eventually concluded that it was a bit of both.

Still, with each passing day she knew that the wedding drew near. She knew their was only so long that Erik was willing to put it off for her comfort. He would not miss the opportunity to claim her as his own.

Christine sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at the small pile of books on her bedside table. Everyday, Erik would get her some little present; a book, a new dress or something. She supposed it was his way of trying to make her feel at home, but it sort of made her feel as if he was bribing her. She apprieciated the sentiment at least.

Unfortunately, one of the books he had brought her had happened to be one of Raoul's favorites, and simply managed to bring up sad thoughts in her mind. _Has he forgotten me? What is he doing right now? _She sat and stared at the book, not even noticing when Erik entered her room. He cleared his throat, causing her to jump. She turned and faced him.

"I regret to say that I must go out for a while. There are certain … arrangements to be made." He stood still but she could tell the thought of leaving her here made him nervous. She knew if she wished him to trust her, she would have to obey. "I will be back in a few hours, maybe less." His gaze was pleading. "I want to trust you, Christine." She gave a quick nod as her response. He left the room, and a few minutes later he was gone.

She left her room and went down the stairs, passing many doors. She knew by experience that the majority of them were locked. _What's the point in having such an enourmous house if I'm not allowed in most of the rooms? _She knew her logic wasn't exactly sound, but she didn't really care.

She plopped herself down in the bay window that had become her usual spot. She pressed her face against the cold glass, staring out at the long, winding driveway and the forest surrounding the house. Closing her eyes, she let her thoughts wander and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Christine was awokened by a sound coming from the front door a couple feet in front of her. She heard hushed voices urgently conversing. She stood, her body still heavy with sleep, and stepped towards the door, trying to be silent. A moment later, the door swung open, revealing Nadir and Raoul.

She took a step back surprised. "Raoul? What … what are you doing here?"

He rushed up and hugged her. "Saving you from that monster, Christine! We have to go!" Nadir stood in the background,

"I can't, Raoul, he'd just follow me. He won't give up. It's no use." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Christine, don't say that. We can get away." Raoul said, taking her face in his hands.

She stepped back and gently pushed his hands away. "No, I don't want to put you in danger again. This is pointless." She sighed.

"Don't say that Christine!" He frowned. "I can get you out of this."

"You can't, Raoul!" She exclaimed, trying to get through to him. "I'll just end up dragging other people down with me if I leave with you, and I refuse to do that."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You have to come, he's a monster. It's not safe!"

She crossed her arms. "He's not as bad as you'd think, you've only seen the worst side of him." It felt weird, defending him. She shook her head. "Really, it's alright. Go."

"Either way, we have got to leave soon, he is likely to be returning soon." Nadir interjected, glancing out the window.

She bit her lip. _I can't let anyone be hurt because of me. _"Really, Raoul … I want to stay."

Raoul blinked in surprise. "But-"

"You heard her, boy, now I suggest you leave now if you wish for your limbs to remain attached to your body." Erik walked out from the shadows and put his hand on Christine's shoulder.

Christine turned slightly towards him, eyes wide. _How long has he been there? _

Raoul looked as if he was ready to spring and attack Erik, but Nadir put a hand on his shoulder and he left, looking resigned.

"Daroga-" Erik started.

"Yes, yes, you'll kill me if I come around again. This is not the first time we've had this conversation and it will not be the last. Goodday." He rolled his eyes and promptly walked out of the house, ignoring Erik's glare.

"I really should have killed them ..." Erik muttered to himself, staring at the door.

Christine frowned and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Erik … I'm sorry..."

He looked down at her and blinked, almost if he had forgotten she was there. "There's no reason to be, Christine was a good girl. She stayed." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "But I do believe this calls for the wedding to be moved a bit sooner. Two days aught to allow for the rest of the preparations."

She looked down, and Erik ran his hand through her hair. "The ceremony will be wonderful, and then we will travel away for a bit. To Paris, perhaps? Or Rome?" He looked away, caught up in his fantasy. He shook his head and stepped away, coming out of it. "Well, I do believe I need to change the locks..."

Christine nodded and sat back down on the bay window. She was unsure if today's events counted as a loss or a win on her part, or if it even mattered to keep score book was still there, sitting where she had left it. She sighed and pushed it onto the floor. It was no use thinking of Raoul anymore.


End file.
